


Healing

by Dreamfall07



Category: Mai-HiME
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamfall07/pseuds/Dreamfall07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsuki Kuga is a respected doctor at a hospital in Fuuka. One day her superior told her that they would get one new apprentice and she should train her so that she could become such a great doctor as herself. That of course made Natsuki very nervous because she has a secret no one knows about. What if this apprentice gets too curious. Find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hi guys. Here I am . . .again ^^ This time with a new story that popped up into my head on the weekend. I don’t know if you’ll like it, but please read it. And if you have got a little bit spare time, please review too.

As for my other story. I’m stuck right now so it will not be updated this week. I hope that my writer’s block is over soon, so that I can write on my other story again.

Almost forget to write an important thing. The poll result is very clear. All of you want that I write a happy end for "Watch over me". So I think I will fullfill your wishes. Or maybe not? Just kidding.

Summary:

Natsuki Kuga is a respected doctor at a hospital in Fuuka. One day her superior told her that they would get one new apprentice and she should train her so that she could become such a great doctor as herself. That of course made Natsuki very nervous because she has a secret no one knows about. What if this apprentice gets too curious. Find out!

Disclaimer: Mai Hime belongs to Sunrise.

So here it is. The first chapter of my new story.

**Chapter: 1 Normal day**

It was very quiet in all these corridor. You couldn’t hear anything. Every day around this time the lights would go out. Only a few left that the corridors were not as dark as a grave.

Most of the time it was very peaceful. But this night it should change dramatically.

Outside was a frightening thunderstorm approaching. It’s lighting brightening the corridors of the huge building. Raindrops started to fall. First only small ones but they grew even bigger. Not one umbrella would withstand such a force.

You could get the feeling that mother nature was furious and tried to destroy humanity.

But in a blink of an eye it all vanished into nothingness. The lightning, the thunder, and the rain. As if nothing happened at all. The night was once more quiet and peaceful.

Inside this huge building, called Fuuka hospital, there was one room, which wasn’t dark yet. A lone figure sat at the desk, writing something on a piece of paper. She was wearing a white overall. And it didn’t bother her that a few minutes ago the whole world was in caos.

Every night she was the only person left. No one asked her to stay this late at the hospital. She did it voluntarily. All her colleagues thought she was crazy because when they had done their work, they all wanted to leave this place as fast as possible.

She declined every offer to go on a date, or just hang around with “friends”. So after a while the invitations stopped because they knew that they would get the same answer every time: No.

She was happy the way her life went until now. Her opinion was that you could live your life even when you had no friends, family or a special person you cared for. Why bother? Just as you start to like or love this person, there is an accident or some other tragic situation, so that you loose your loved one. And such a situation she never wanted to experience ever again in her young life.

And the nights here in the hospital were never boring, for her that is. She would wander around the corridors, when her paper work was done and listen to the desperate voices of the occupants in their lonely rooms. There were times when it was even for her too much to hear all these cries sometimes when they had an extrem nightmare.

Tonight she had a special destination. She went there almost every night because she knew of this person’s fate as if it was her own. Not because of his illness but of hisl ife situation. He was a boy, approximately eight or nine years old. His parents died in a car accident three weeks ago. But this was the time where it all started to get even worse for this young boy. The doctors who examined this small body after the accident had all very sad faces. This boy wouldn’t last very long. The diagnosis was clear. He had cancer. Almost his whole body was befallen with this disease. There was no hope to cure this poor boy. All they could do was to try and reduce his pain. But even this small effort seemed to be futile. He couldn’t endure this pain much longer.

So every night his “angel in white” appeared without his knowledge in his room to ease his pain, so that he could at least sleep peaceful throughout the night. If he would wake up or not the next day was all in fate’s hands. Nobody could heal him.

Natsuki often got frustrated because she had the power to heal people but even with this great power she couldn’t save an innocent boy’s life. Her powers were limited. She could heal small scratches or burnings, something like this, but such a major disease was out of her league. It pained her greatly.

She stood in front of door number 315. Her hands were slightly trembling. She was not afraid to go inside nonetheless she stood frozen in front of this door.

_I’m still not accustomed to this. Sigh._

She often would think about this little boy and then would wonder why she did it. The answer came immediately: Her mother taught her that every life was of great importance and therefore you had to try everything in your might to save one.

With new confidence she slowly opened the door. In front of her, only two meters away, was the small hospital bed with the even smaller body in it. If it was not for all the machines and their steady beeping sounds, you could get the impression that the boy died long ago.

She carefully approached the sleeping body. As she got closer to him, she could see that he was in a lot of pain because his face showed it clearly. He was crying in his sleep. It was obvious that the medication didn’t have an effect on his fragile body.

Observing him for a short time she decided it was time to ease his pain. Even if it was only for a short time, So she laid her right hand on his forehead and started to concentrate.

A few minutes later her hand began glowing in a beautiful green light. It enveloped the boy’s body completely and then vanished. After that the boy smiled in his sleep and stopped sweating out of pain. Easing his pain cost her a lot of strength everytime she would use her power on him. That showed just how much pain he was in. But she was willing to bear this slight discomfort in order to help him.

Taking her hand away from his forehead, she looked once more down at the small boy, sighed and then began silently walking out. After closing the door behind her, she leaned with her back against it and sighed.

He doesn’t have much more time left. I could feel it. His strength and will to live lessens with every second that passes by. Poor boy.

She often thought about her choice of job. On the outside she pretended to be cold and distant. She was known as the ice-princess among her colleagues. But in reality it affected her greatly to see a life fade away. She just kept on her cold façade so nobody would try to approach her. She couldn’t risk to get hurt one more time. Her heart wouldn’t stand such a terrible situation once more.

She walked back to her office, still thinking about this poor boy. On her way, she stopped occasionally at a door to look into the room. But the other occupants were fine. So she decided to grab a cup of coffee and relax at her office until it was time to go home. She never liked to go home into her lonely apartment. She prefered to stay at the hospital and watch over these mostly innocent people.

Several hours later it was time. So she packed up all her stuff, went out of her office and locked the door. One look at the clock told her that it was 2 a.m. In six hours her day would start once again.

Just another day to watch people die without reason.

A lot of people came to the hospital because of car accidents, brawls, abusive parents / lovers but there were rarely people who just came in because of a “normal” disease. This showed just how evil the human personality could be. She had often seen it. At first it was a lovely family, then the father e.g. lost his job and starts drinking. After that he sees no other way out to forget his problems and begins hurting the other family members. Hit his wife and children. It would be always the same story. But in front of a judge they would say that they were the victims because it’s all the governments fault. It hurts to see this almost everyday. But therefore she became a doctor. To help these innocent people and give them hope. A future to live without violence. But was this even possible in this world?

She didn’t want to think about this anymore, so she left the building and went to her beloved Ducati. This was the only luxuary articlce she possessed and she cherished it very much. To her this bike was like a child. You had to care for it and protect it against thiefs or other evil people, who wanted to destroy this heavenly machine. The bike was beautiful designed and was coloured in dark black. It looked like it was a new one because it’s owner cared for this bike a lot.

After a close inspection that her bike was ok, she drove into the direction of her apartment. The night was very mild even after this heavy thunderstorm. The streets were wet from the rain but that didn’t stop her to drive at a fast speed. She liked to fly across the streets like this. She could better concentrate or just forget about all the things that happened that day.

One hour later she arrived safe and sound at her apartment. Securing her bike into her private garage, she went upstairs and unlocked the door. The apartment was very comfortable for one person that is. She had a very big living room which you could see after you walked through the front door. In the room was a very comfortable blue leather couch. She often slept there because she was to lazy to walk into her bedroom, even if it was only a few feet away. The main room was decorated with a few items she gathered over the years or got for her birthdays. The walls were painted in the same colour as her couch but it was a little bit lighter.

A big flat screen was positioned in front of the couch, in between a small table. The only other two rooms, except the living room and the bedroom, were the bathroom and the kitchen. She had a big beautiful kitchen, unfortunately she did use it very rarely, because she didn’t want to die out of poisoning if she cooked herself a meal. So it was mostly still untouched. The important thing of course was her refrigerator. It contained her favourite food: Mayo.

To be well rested for the next upcoming working hours, she decided to go to bed. She walked into her bedroom, switched on the lights and searched for her pyjamas.

After that a cold shower was the next thing she wanted to have. It was refreshing to shower after such a stressful day.

Thirty minutes later she felt refreshed, so she climbed into her bed to sleep, even if it was just for a few hours.

**The dream:**

Every night she dreamt exactly the same dream or lets say nightmare. It happened years ago nonetheless she couldn’t forget it, at least not at night in her dreams. So every night she had to experience the same horrible situation she was in 15 years ago.

The dream started always peaceful. At first nobody would think it could become the dreadfulst day in the young child’s life.

Small Natsuki was driving with her mother in a small car along a cliff. She loved to watch the ocean and she was not afraid that the car could fall down into the ocean. She knew that her mother could handle a car very well enough so that she would be safe. But this time her mother would not be able to save them.

A few minutes later the peaceful atmosphere changed. A black car appeared suddenly behind them and tried to push them off the street. Natsuki cried and screamed. She was very afraid at that moment. Not knowing what will happen, she cuddled close to her dog Duran for support. She saw that her mother struggled to keep the car on the road. The other car didn’t stop the attack, so it was just a question of time until her mother would loose control.

Realizing that she couldn’t last any longer, her mother looked back at her. Her eyes showing deep sadness and pleading for understanding. The last words she heard from her mother were: “Gomen . . .I love you.”

Then the car hit the barrier and flew over the cliff.

**Dream End.**

Natsuki awoke with a startled scream. She was sweating like crazy. Trying to catch her breath she looked at the clock. 6 a.m. It was always the same. Every night would this dream pull her out of her sleep. Then for a few moments she would be paralyzed, eyes wide and a frightened look on her face. This state showed clearly just how vulnerable she really was.

Knowing that she wouldn’t be able to go to sleep once more, she decided it was time to start the next morning. Reluctantly she got up and walked into her kitchen to get her favourite dish. It would always cheer her up. This time only a little bit, but it was better than nothing.

End chapter 1.

So this was the first chapter of my new story. What do you think? Please let me know.

See ya . . .

 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter of my new story.

Thanks for your reviews so far.

All mistakes weren't there when I last checked my story. I swear. ^^

My other story will hopefully be updated on Saturday.

 **Disclaimer:** Mai Hime belongs to Sunrise!

 **Chapter 2:** Getting to know each other

At 9 o’clock she was in her office. She loved these first quiet moments in the morning very much. Just sitting in her office and looking out the window down onto the busy street. You could see that all the people were in a rush. They didn’t have one minute to stop and just let life past by. She liked to observe these people out of her silent office. She was never one of them and she would never be.

Just as she wanted to relax a little bit more, someone knocked at her door. She knew immediately, who the one was, who interrupted her peaceful morning. _Here we go again._ She thought as she faced the door.

“Come in please.” Her voice sounded professional and cold.

The door opened and you could see the face of one of her colleagues. His name was Masashi Takeda. Ever since she started to work at this hospital, he would come in almost every morning. Just to talk to her _. I should have locked the door. Next time for sure. Sigh._

He slowly approached her, until he stood in front of her desk. The nervousness clearly showing on his face.

“G-g-good m-morning, N-natsuki-san.” He greeted her friendly, smiling like an idiot.

She really hated this guy. How often must she tell him to leave her alone? And more important not to call her by her first name. She decided to try it once more, without throwing something heavy at him. Next time, he dared to call her that, she just had to punch him as hard as possible.

“For you it’s Kuga-san. Now . . . what do you want!?” She asked in her coldest tone of voice possible.

His face lost it’s smile and he lightly coughed.

“S-s-sorry N-nat . . .uhm . .. K-kuga-san. I-i just wanted to tell you, that Suigara-sensei asked for your presence. She said it is really important and you h-have to come i-immediately.”

He was sweating out of fear because he knew, that she didn’t like to follow commands of their superior. But today was fortunately one of her good days because she didn’t shout . . .yet.

Few seconds later she stood up and walked through the door, ignoring the other occupants completely. She hated small talk and she knew if she would stay in her office any longer he would try to ask her out on a date one more time. So she choose the other solution, leave the office and deal with her crazy superior. _What does she want this time?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sighing she stood in front of the door, but hesitated a short moment, before she knocked at the door.

*knock knock*

“Yes?”

Natsuki opened the door, stepped in and immediately smelled that her was drunk . . .again. Almost every time she was called to this office it smelt like a bar. She was often called because Midori needed someone to drink with her. The she had big difficulties to keep her temper down. At this time she wanted to hit this woman very badly. But she couldn’t just walk around and hit her boss . . . unfortunately.

“You wanted to speak to me?”

“Ooh , , ,Na-chan, don’t be so rude. We haven’t seen us in ages. I think you could be a little bit friendlier.”

“I said it the last time I was here. DON’T call me Na-chan. I absolutely hate this nickname!”

“It looks like I got on your bad side today ne, Na-chan?”

Midori knew very well, that this nickname would piss her off very much. But she really liked to tease her this way. It was too much fun to see her face go red out of anger.

“Sigh, just spill out what you want and let me get back to work.”

“Ok ok. I just got the message, that we will get a new apprentice tomorrow and I’d like you to take care of her.”

Natsuki was shocked to say the least. She had enough work to do and her boss still wanted her to care for another person? It was so much work to teach these stupid people.

“You can’t be serous!?” There had to be someone else for this stupid task. She would try to avoid this at all costs.

“Na-chan . . . you are the perfect example for these young people. They admire you and personally I think there is nobody else who could be better to teach them all that’s necessary than you.”

Her face started to go red from anger. _This woman . . .gah. . ._

“Ok, first of all If you ever call me Na-chan gain, I’ll throw you out that window! Second, I’ll try this teaching thing. But if this new apprentice gets too annoying, she’s your problem. Deal?”

“I knew I could count on you.”

“Yeah right, whatever. Now tell me when this person will get here.” She hated to give in, but she had no other choice, if she wanted to keep her job.

“Oh . . .I forgot to tell you. She’ll arrive in a few hours at the airport. She’s originally from Kyoto. It would be nice, if you could pick her up and drive her to her hotel . . .please?” Midori’s face showed complete innocence.

“WHAT?! Are you crazy, woman?! What am I? A taxi?” _She can’t be serious._

“Not so loud . . .it’s still early and I can hear you quite good without you shouting at me. We want to make a good first impression, so I told her yesterday, that our best doctor, in this case it’s you, would pick her up at the airport and eventually show her the city. See it in a positive way. You get one day off, without asking for it. I’m such a nice boss, don’t you think?”

“I swear, you’ll be my death.”

“Is this a yes?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“No, not really.”

“I figured. So when will she arrive?”

“At 12 o’clock.”

“Fine . . .” Natsuki turned around, opened the door and heard her boss say: “Have a nice day, Na-chan.”

She didn’t reply. Instead she gritted her teeth and walked to her office. Inside she was fuming. Hopefully this idiot Takeda was not in her office anymore. She felt the need to hit someone hard. _Sigh, I hope this is over very quickly._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

At 11.30 a.m. she was in front of the airport. It was good, that she had brought her car today instead of her beloved bike.

_I forgot to ask Midori how our new apprentice looks like. Too bad._

She waited for half an hour, until she saw a bunch of people exit the main entrance. Nobody looked like they were searching for someone.

_I think she wasn’t on the plane. Shit happens._

Just as she wanted to turn around and leave, she spotted a lone figure standing in front of the main entrance.

She looked drop-dead gorgeous. Her light brown hair fell just under her shoulders. She had a beautiful figure, like a model. But the thing that caught her attention, were these wonderful wine red eyes. They looked stunning. Natsuki wasn’t able to look away.

_Oh my goddess. What a beauty . . .wait. . .where did that come from?_

Seeing that the woman looked into her direction, she slightly started blushing.

Shizuru’s POV:

Luckily Midori-sensei sent me a picture of this doctor. In reality she’s much more cuter. And this blush, absolutely adorable.

She giggled silently and started to approach the blushing girl. Not missing the look in the others eyes.

Ara . . .I hope she will not die out of blushing. That would be really bad. I think I will like my new job a lot.

Normal POV:

Seeing that this stunningly beautiful woman was approaching her, she felt her heart beat increase and she was sure, that her blush had deepened.

_Ok. . . stay calm, Kuga . . ._

“Hello, you are Kuga Natsuki, I assume?” The voice was heavenly and it held this wonderful Kyoto-ben accent, that sounded like music in Natsuki’s ears.

“Y-yeah, nice to meet you . . .uh . . .” _Gah, I forget to ask Midori about the woman’s name, too._

“My name’s Fujino Shizuru. Nice meeting you, too.”

“Uhm . . .” _Think brain, think_. “Should we get going? You must be tired after such a long flight.”

“Ok, fine. I am really a bit tired. But if you don’t mind, could we explore the city a little bit, before you drive me to my hotel? Please . . .?”

_Please no. I just wanted to take her to this damn hotel and then be gone. I don’t want to drive her around the city all day._

She looked up to see this pleading look in these beautiful crimson orbs. Now she just couldn’t refuse anymore.

_Damn eyes._

“Ok, then let’s go. Do you want to go to your hotel first? To check in and freshen up maybe?”

“No, thanks. That won’t be necessary. But thanks for your concern.”

“You are welcome.”

The two women went to Natsuki’s car, packed the whole luggage in the trunk and headed to the city.

At first it was a pleasant drive, at least for Natsuki. The other woman didn’t ask any questions until now. And the blue-haired doctor had hoped it would be a peaceful and silent drive through the city. She didn’t know that her new apprentice would be this curious.

“Kuga-san?”

“Mmh. . .?” Natsuki really didn’t like to talk that much, but obviously this was not an option with this woman.

“Don’t feel offended, but I get the impression, that you are not happy to be here with me. Am I right?”

_Yeah . . .damn right! Gah . . .I can’t be so rude and tell her that. Just tell her half of the truth._

“How should I put it? My boss told me just a few hours ago, that you’ll arrive today. I just don’t like to get important information on such a short notice. Sorry for being such a bad company. Sigh.”

“No, I didn’t mean it like that. I am really grateful, that you picked me up. I apologize for being such a burden to you. I asked Midori-sensei, if it were possible that my superior could pick me up. I thought it was a good idea to get to know each other before we start working . . .”

_Natsuki you idiot. Now she’s sad. Try to cheer her up._

“I think we should just forget the bad first impression and start once again.”

“Yes, I’d like that.”

“Ok, then let me show you around the city.”

At first Natsuki thought it was best to visit a near restaurant, because she was quite hungry and assumed that her apprentice was hungry as well.

“How about we have lunch at first and then I show you a few beautiful places?”

“Yes, I must say, I am a little bit hungry.”

Natsuki nodded and after a few minutes she parked her car in front of a beautiful old building. The name plate read: Hime diner

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

They both got out and walked through the main entrance. It was a pleasant atmosphere inside the restaurant. Shizuru would compare it with Starbucks, because of it’s cozy atmosphere. She liked this place immediately.

Just as they walked inside a loud voice sounded through the building. Natsuki tensed up.

“NATSUKI!”

Natsuki saw in front of her a very angry looking red-head standing. She knew, she would be scolded in a few seconds.

What she didn’t expect was the warm hug she received from her old friend.

“Where have you been? I didn’t see you for weeks.” The hug tightened.

“M-mai . . . c-can’t . . .breath . . .”

She let go of her blue-haired friend as not to suffocate her.

“Sorry . . .I was just too happy to see you. So, how have you been?”

Before she could answer this question she was interrupted by her friend, because she finally realized, that Natsuki was not alone.

“Oh, now I know what kept you. You’ve got yourself a beautiful girlfriend.”

Natsuki, hearing this, blushed furiously.

“W-w-what . . .n-n-no . . .she’s not my g-g-girlfriend. She’s m-my new apprentice. We just c-came here for lunch.” Natsuki was heavy breathing and sweating by now.

“Ah . . . sorry, I thought . . . “ Seeing Natsuki’s famous death-glare she stopped mid-sentence. “Never mind. . . Hi my name’s Tokiha Mai. Nice to meet you.”

“Ara, hello Tokiha-san. My name’s Fujino Shizuru. Nice meeting you, too.” She politely bowed.

“So . . .I guess you guys just wanna eat lunch and then . . .start working?” Mai was not sure, if this little question would get Natsuki into shouting-mode, but she was too curious to let it slide.

“Sigh . . .no.” Her eyebrows slightly twitched, but she couldn’t loose control in front of her new apprentice, could she? “After lunch I will show Fujino-san around the city.”

Mai was speechless.

“Oh . . . that’s really nice of you, Natsuki.” _I never thought she would play taxi for someone she didn’t even know. But one look at Fujino-san and I think everyone would drive her as long as she wants around the city._

“Then have a seat and choose what you want. Natsuki? The usual?”

“Yes, thanks Mai.”

“You’re welcome. Fujino-san, if you know what you want, just call and I take your order right away.”

“Thank you Tokiha-san.”

Mai walked away and let the two future colleagues enjoy their company.

Natsuki once again welcomed the silence. Every time she ate here, she got the best seats in the whole restaurant. It was a quiet corner, where nobody would disturb her. Not that anyone ever tried. They knew how the “ice-princess” reacted to unwelcome advances.

This time however she was not alone and had to entertain this woman, so that she wouldn’t get scolded for her bad behavior from Midori or even worse, Mai.

A few minutes past until Shizuru ordered too and the happy Mai “flew” right away into the kitchen to prepare both their meals. Of course Natsuki’s food included a lot of mayo.

After they got their food, they ate in silence. Natsuki liked it that way. She didn’t like to answer questions. Especially from people she just met.

The meal was delicious. And during the meal Natsuki saw the few side glances she received from Shizuru. Obviously she found that mayo didn’t belong into a good meal. Natsuki just overheard the comment Shizuru gave about health and ate her food vigorously. This woman just didn’t know how good food tasted, if you added mayo.

Shizuru tried very badly to forget the image of Natsuki’s ramen _. How could she eat this?_ She slightly shivered upon remembering her blue-haired colleague eating this unhealthy stuff happily. To get this image one and for all out of her head, she started a conversation. Hoping that this would help her.

“Kuga-san? Could you tell me a little bit about my tasks at the hospital? I didn’t have time to talk about this with Midori-sensei. She said I should ask you.”

_This stupid drunk woman . . .gah. I should have seen this one coming. I don’t know what she will do, either. Damn._

“Sigh . . .I-I-I don’t know, either. Midori just said, that I should teach you all I know, so that you could become a good doctor. But I am sure I’ll find out what you can do.”

_I hope she’s satisfied with this answer._

“Ara, I think Kuga-san will take good care of me.” Shizuru smiled and saw a blush forming in the others cheeks.

_Damn woman. That’s a very good start. If this goes on at work, I will die blushing for sure._

Not commenting this sentence, so that she would be spared of a lot more worse teasing, she suggested: “Let’s get going, so that I can show you around, before it’s getting too late. Sigh.”

They both got up and walked out of the restaurant (the food was free) to start their little sight-seeing tour.

**End chapter 2**

That was chapter 2. Did you like it? Or should i jump out of the window because this chapter was just too bad?? (Hopefully not^^)

Thanks for reading.

Please R&R

See ya

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** Please kill me (Trip through the city /Sight seeing tour.)

 

Just a few minutes in her car and Natsuki was getting frustrated. Not because of the brunette beside her albeit she was the cause of this mess in the first place.

 

They were stuck in a traffic jam for 15 minutes and it didn't look like they would get out anytime soon.

 

_Today's not my day. I should have stayed in bed. Gah. . ._

 

Shizuru sensed that the doctor was getting angry. A few minutes later and she would explode. She was very sure about this.

She felt a little bit guilty. They only were here because she wanted to see the city before she started working. And her superior was so nice to grant her this favour. And now this.

 

_Maybe I can cheer her up. Let's see._

 

Hoping that all cars in front of her would explode, Natsuki didn't see the smiling face of her colleague beside her.

 

"Kuga-san?"

 

"Yes?" _Why is it, that people always start talking in this kind of situations?_

 

"Could I ask you a few questions? I mean we have a lot of time . . ."

 

She was interrupted by Natsuki's short answer.

 

"Shoot."

 

_Ara, that was fast._

 

"Ok . . . how long do you work here at the hospital?"

_I think this is a good question to start with._

 

"Mmh, I think next week it's been six years."

 

_Six years? I don't think she is much older than me._

 

"May I ask how old you are?"

 

Natsuki didn't like the topic of their conversation at all. She didn't want to tell every stranger about her private life. And if this conversation goes on her new colleague will definitely ask more of these unpleasant questions.

 

But one glance at Shizuru's eyes told her, that she could tell this woman everything. She never got this feeling when one of her colleagues asked her questions, especially not with this idiot Takeda.

 

"Sigh, you may . . .I am 23."

 

Just as I thought. She must be very skilled as a doctor.

 

"That's just one year younger than me. What a coincidence."

 

"Yeah . . ." _This traffic congestion is going to kill me. Move dammit._

 

"Mh . . .you don't like talking very much, do you?"

 

"Sigh, yes. Sorry to be such a bad company. I'm not used to all this small talk."

 

"Ara . . .and what about talking to your other colleagues?"

 

"Uhm . . . they avoid talking to me. Let's say most of them tried it, but there are others, that doesn't get the hint."

 

Natsuki growled upon remembering one of her annoying colleagues.

 

Shizuru heard this sound and smiled. _So cute._

 

"That sounds like you are always alone at the hospital."

 

"Yes, you can say that. And I like it that way."

 

"So, you don't like me to be here?" It was obvious to Shizuru, that Natsuki didn't like her presence very much, but she had to hear it from the doctor herself.

 

"Sigh, to tell you the truth, I was not very happy to teach a new apprentice. But it's not your fault. So let's just work good together."

 

"Ok. I'd like that."

 

As if the traffic jam was just there, so that they could have a little conversation, it almost immediately vanished after Shizuru's last sentence.

 

"Finally." Natsuki was the happiest woman on the planet to finally be able to move on.

 

Shizuru on the other hand would have liked to talk a little bit more about her job and especially about her attractive superior. Sometimes when she glanced at the woman, she could see, that the blunette was deep in thought. She often looked very serious.

 

_I hope I get to see you smile more often._

 

Approximately 30 minutes later Natsuki parked the car and both women started to walk around the shopping district.

 

Natsuki had never seen a woman this happy before. Shizuru would stop at almost every shop to look at different clothes, jewellery and all the other stuff you could buy, but didn't really need to survive.

 

They walked around the city for hours, until Natsuki decided it was time for a break.

 

Fortunately they were near the city park. So they walked there and sat down on a bench to rest for a little while.

 

„This city is really amazing. There are a lot of different and interesting shops. I could walk around the city the whole day.“

 

As she saw Natsuki's worried face, she giggled.

 

„Don't worry. I think I have seen enough for today. Thank you for accompanying me.“

 

„You are welcome.“ Natsuki was still a little bit shocked, that there was a possibility, that Shizuru wanted to wander around the city once more. Her physical condition was good, but not that good.

 

_This woman is going to kill me. Sigh._

 

Shizuru looked around the park. It was really peaceful here. For the first time in her life, she felt at home. Back in Kyoto she was always dragged by her parents to several boring business meetings. She never wanted to inherit her father's company. So she decided to take things into her own hands. She studied medicine. At first her parents were not very enthusiastic about her choice. But they decided to let Shizuru be. That was three years ago and she never regretted her decision.

 

“Fujino-san?” Natsuki's voice brought her back into the present.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do you want something to drink?” Natsuki pointed at an automat not far away from them.

 

“Yes, green tea, please.”

 

A few seconds later Natsuki came back. In her hands green tea for Shizuru and black coffee for herself.

 

“Here you go.”

 

“Ookini Kuga-san.”

 

Silence once more engulfed them. Neither of them minded it very much. It was heavenly to just sit there and watch the wind breeze around the park. A few birds sang their

song. It felt like Natsuki and Shizuru were the only people living on this planet.

 

Natsuki was very curious as to why Shizuru was here in Fuuka. She wanted to ask this question very badly. But she was not sure, if she was allowed to ask this question or not. So she gathered all her courage to ask this question. It was now or never.

 

“Fujino-san?”

 

“Yes, Kuga-san?”

 

“Uhm . . . I was wondering, why you are here in Fuuka for an apprenticeship at our hospital.”

 

She waited patiently for the other woman to answer her question.

 

_I hope I didn't offend her with this question. It was quite personal, but on the other hand she asked me such questions before. So the other way around should be fine, too?_

 

Getting nervous she got the impression, that it was a really bad idea to ask this question. So it was best to try and clear things up.

 

“Y-you don't n-need to answer, if you d-don't want to.”

 

Sensing that Natsuki was very uncomfortable because of her long silence, she decided to speak up, to ease her worry.

 

“Gomen, Kuga-san . . . I was just thinking about how to answer your question.”

 

_She's not angry. Sigh._

 

“Ah . . .ok.”

 

_She's so cute, when she looks worried._

 

Natsuki saw Shizuru's smile and the weird look she directed to Natsuki. Without her consent, her face started to heat up.

 

_How cute. Her blushing face is really adorable. I hope she doesn't faint because of this much blushing._

 

Feeling compassion for Natsuki, she decided to answer the blunette's question. Maybe she could ask a few more questions about this woman. She was very interested in her new colleague.

 

“I just didn't want to work in my father's business. So I decided to study medicine. As I was little, I often wished I could help other people. I saw doctors as angels in white. They try very hard to ease people's pain and save their life's. I wanted to be able to do this, too. And your hospital got a very good recommendation. So . . .now I am here.”

 

Natsuki understood the wish to help people very good. She herself had a great need to try and help them. But sometimes it's not possible to rescue them. She remembered the small boy in his lonely room. Her face got a sad expression upon remembering him.

 

“Sometimes you have to live with the loss of one person's life and that you weren't able to save them, even if you tried everything in your might.”

 

Shizuru saw the sad expression of the woman next to her. _She must have lost a lot of life's up until now._

 

Natsuki was in her own little world for a moment longer. Sometimes the people she couldn't save haunted her dreams at night. But even if she was awake, there were a few she just wasn't able to forget. For now it was this little boy. His life could end anytime soon.

 

“Kuga-san? Are you alright?” _She looks like she's in a lot of pain._

 

“Yeah . . . sorry. I just remembered a very difficult case we have right now at the hospital.”

 

“Do you mind telling me about it?” She didn't know how much pain this question caused the blunette. This case was very personal for the doctor because the boy was just like her. All alone. Nobody who would care if he lived or died.

 

She knew that she had to tell her new apprentice about this case because they would most likely work on this case together. So it was better to tell her now. Then she didn't have to worry, that the brunette could ask her this later and catch her off guard.

 

_Here we go._

 

“There is this young boy at the hospital. He lost his whole family in a car accident. He is all alone . . . sigh . . . but that's not the biggest problem. After he was taken to the hospital, the doctors found out, that he has cancer. You can't heal him. . . it's too late.”

 

Natsuki wanted so badly to cry. But as always, she would cry alone, not in front of this woman. It was hard not to let go of her emotions, but she had to be strong.

 

“That's terrible . . . the poor boy.” Shizuru was speechless.

 

“Do you know how long . . . ?” She wasn't able to finish this sentence. She had known, that such situations would happen, but hearing about this and eventually seeing this boy, was something entirely different.

 

“Everytime I visit him, he has gotten weaker. I don't think he'll be able to last much longer. He's too young to . . . to . . . “ She couldn't bring herself to end this sentence. It pained her to see this little boy suffer.

 

And now here she was, sitting with a complete stranger and letting her see a part of her, that nobody except her mother had ever seen.

 

“Sorry. . . “

 

“You don't have to apologize, Kuga-san. It must be very difficult to see this every day.”

 

“Yeah . . .” _But that's not it. He reminds me of myself. It feels like I would die once again in this hospital room._

 

Deciding that she had lost control of her emotions enough, she stood up and signalled Shizuru, that it was time to go.

 

“You think, you have got enough of a first impression of this city?” _Please say yes . . ._

 

“Yes, thank you for showing me around. It was very nice.”

 

“You're welcome.”

 

Both walked in comfortable silence, side by side, back to Natsuki's car.

 

15 minutes later, they sat in the car, driving through the city to Shizuru's hotel.

 

Throughout the drive Shizuru would glance into Natsuki's direction. This woman was not so cold like she appeared. Inside was a very fragile caring heart. She knew that it was not the doctor's intention to show her this side of her. It just happened involuntary because of remembering such a delicate subject. Now she was a little bit worried, if the blunette would be fine or not.

 

But she didn't want to ask her because she feared, that the doctor would get angry. Furthermore she didn't like to see that painful and saddened face from before once again. So she let it be, for now.

 

The drive was also very silent. Neither of them wanted to talk after such a serious conversation they had minutes ago. So after another 20 minutes drive, they both got out of the car. Natsuki carried Shizuru's luggage the whole way up to her hotel room.

 

“You choose a nice hotel.” Natsuki was really impressed, that this woman could afford such a nice place.

 

“And it's the nearest one to the hospital, too.”

 

“So . . . see you tomorrow morning. 9 a.m. Sharp.”

 

“I'll be there.” Shizuru smiled and added. “Goodnight Kuga-san.”

 

“Goodnight Fujino-san.”

 

Shizuru closed the door and Natsuki walked back to her car.

 

Inside the car, she thought about her new colleague for a moment. _She will give me a really hard time._

 

With this in mind, she drove back to her apartment.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** First day (Part 1)

 

Natsuki awoke at 6 a.m. For several moments she just laid on her back and looked at the ceiling. She knew that today would most likely be a very exhausting day. First she had to fight of her stupid colleague: Takeda. After that, she had to deal with Shizuru and her normal work load.

 

It was just too easy to stay here and call in sick. But that wasn’t her personality. So she gt up and went into her bathroom.

 

Insider her bathroom, she looked at her face in the mirror. She looked a little bit tired. But a refreshing shower would help her to get over her tiredness.

 

So she stepped into the shower and let the warm water cascade down her body. It felt heavenly and aöö her senses started waking up.

 

After a couple of minutes she tried herself, put on some comfortable clothes and went into her kitchen to prepare a little breakfast. If someone would see her breakfast, they would only shake their heads. Because her favourite every morning was a small bowl with cereals and on top of it, a huge amount of mayo.

 

At 7.30 a.m. she decided to drive to work. She could look at her work for today, and prepare a few things, before all the other people arrived. So she put on her black leather suit and went into her garage, to get her bike.

 

Just as she wanted to mount her bike, her cell-phone rang.

_Who’s calling me at such a time?_

 

She didn’t recognize the number showing on her display, nonetheless she answered the phone.

 

“Kuga. . . .”

 

“Good morning Kuga-san.” She was very surprised, to receive a call from Shizuru this early in the morning.

 

_Where did she get my number?…..Midori. . . sigh._

 

“F-fujino-san? Why are you calling me?”

 

“To tell you the truth. . . it’s kind of embarassing . . . I don’t know how to get to the hospital. Could . . .would you please pick me up? . . . please?”

 

_She has to be joking. I must be still dreaming. Why don’t she just take a taxi?_

 

“Kuga-san . . .?”

 

“Oh . . .uhm . . . sorry . . . I’ll pick you up in 15 minutes, ok?”

 

“That would be fine. Thank you.”

“See ya . . .” _Just my bad luck. Sigh._

 

Natsuki started her engine and headed for Shizuru’s hotel.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Several minutes later, Natsuki was in front of the hotel, where a smiling brunette awaited her.

 

Shizuru was speechless. She should ride this . . . this thing? No . . . never . . .She would be dead, before she got to the hospital.

 

Natsuki, sensing Shizuru’s hesitation asked: “Fujino-san? You ok? You look a little bit pale.”

 

“Y-yes, everything’s alright . . .but . . . where is you car?”

 

“Oh . . .uhm . . .normally I take my bike to drive to the hospital . . . sorry . . .”

 

“It’s ok, but I have never ridden such a machine before, and I’m a little bit afraid.”

 

“Don’t worry. You are save with me by your side. Trust me.”

 

Shizuru slightly blushed. _Ara . . .she’s so sweet._

 

_Ungh Kuga . . .you idiot. Just shut up._

 

“So . . .let’s go.”

 

Not knowing what to do, Shizuru sat down on the backseat and her hands were placed on Natsuki’s shoulders.

 

Natsuki sighed.

 

“If you don’t want to fall down during the ride, then place your hands here.”

 

She grabbed Shizuru’s right hand and placed it on her stomach. The other hand soon followed suit. Seeing, that both hands held onto her very tight, she started the engine. The beast came to life and roared with power. Then they drove to the hospital.

 

All these minutes, Shizuru had a tight grip around the biker, as if her life depended on it. And indead, it did. I didn’t matter to her at the moment, that she was probably suffocating her superior. All she wanted was to get to the hosital in one piece.

 

At 8 o’clock, they arrived at the hospital. Shizuru almost jumped off the bike. This got her a questioning look from the doctor.

 

“You ok?”

 

“Y-yes, just one moment.” Her whole body shivered out of fear. She never ever wanted to ride this thing again. Next time she would definitely take the bus or call a taxi.

 

After Shizuru calmed down, they walked slowly into the building.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Natsuki was the first to stop dead in her tracks. She saw the person, she didn’t want to see this early int the morning.

 

Now she had to think really fast of a plan, to escape his advances and crashi his hope once and for all. But how? Then it hit her. She needed Shizuru’s help. Would she do her this favour? She rather wanted to be indebted to Shizuru, that to endure one more ridicilous talk with Takeda.

 

“Fujino-san?”

 

“Yes?” _Why does she sound so desperate?_

 

Natsuki grabbed Shizuru’s hand and hid with her in the nearest empty room. _Ok, I got her attention. Now comes the really difficult part._

 

“Uhm . . .could . . .c-could I ask you a favour?”

 

_Ara . . .this sounds interesting._

 

“What kind of favour?”

 

Not able to control her face, it started blushing upon remembering what kind of favour it was.

 

“Y-you see, there is this colleague of mine a-and he always bugs me to go out with him a-and I n-need y-your help, to get rid of him. So . . .uhm . . .please?” _Say yes, please._

 

“I would gladly help you, but how?”

_Oh god Kuga, you are so dead._

 

“ . . .ungh . . .p-please, pretendtobemygirlfriend . . .” Her blush intensified.

 

_How cute._

 

“Ara, Kuga-san, I didn’t quite catch that. Could you please be so kind and repeat your request?” She smiled.

 

Truth to be told, Shizuru understood what Natsuki asked her the first time, but it was just too cute, to see her fidgeting and sweating.

 

“Sigh . . . please pretend to be my girlfriend.” She looked hopefully into those crimson orbs.

 

_If she looks at me like this, I just can’t refuse. And maybe this will be a very funny game._

 

“Ok, I’ll help you, Natsuki.” _This feels really good, to call her by first name._

 

“T-thank you . . .Shi-shizuru.” _Oh god, I won’t survive this day._

 

She sighed and then interwined her fingers with Shizuru’s, heavily blushing in the process.

 

_Mmh . . .it is not that bad._

 

Slowly the two “lovers” walked hand in hand to the reception, where a smiling Takeda waited for Natsuki.

 

“G-g-good m-morning, Nat. . .uhm . . .K-Kuga-san. I was wondering if . . .if. . .”

 

He was interrupted, before he could finish his sentence.

 

“I will say it one more time. I am NOT interested in you, so stop asking me out! Furthermore I already have a girlfriend.”

 

To prove her point, she lifted both their interwined hands up, for Takeda to see.

 

His eyes grew wide upon seeing this, but then it hit him. Natsuki wanted to make him jealous, so that he would try harder to get her.

 

He smiled and said: “Now I know what you are up to. But you don’t have to pretend. I promise I’ll try harder to win your heart.”

 

Natsuki couldn’t believe that he was really this stupid.

 

“I think you don’t get what Natsuki wants to tell you.” Shizuru interfered. She could see Natsuki’s disbelieving face.

 

One idea popped up into her head, but she wasn’t sure, if Natsuki would allow her to go through with it.

 

She faced Natsuki and gazed deeply into her eyes. There was only one way to prove that they were a real couple.

 

Natsuki’s whole body tensed up, as she got the idea, what Shizuru intended to do. Her mind screamed stop, but this voice got quieter and quieter, until she couldn’t hear it anymore.

 

Shizuru on the other hand was probably as nervous as Natsuki was, but she didn’t like this guy at first glance. She didn’t like the way he looked at Natsuki.

 

So she moved closer and closer, until her face was only a few inches away from Natsuki’s. Slowly she placed her right hand on the other woman’s warm cheek. They could feel each other’s breath. And then after almost 20 unbearable long seconds, their lips met in a tender kiss. Both closed their eyes at the same time, feeling only the soft lips of one another.

 

Inside Natsuki was panicking. Her whole body was on fire and she couldn’t deny that this kiss felt really good. But then it hit her.

 

_This is my first kiss. . . oh my goddess . . .Shi-shizuru is m-my f-first k-k-kiss . .._

 

Shizuru’s head was spinning. It felt so right to kiss Natsuki. She got a warm pleasant feeling inside her chest. She wanted to stay like this a little while longer, but the need to breath was stronger. Reluctantly she let go of these lucious lips in front of her.

 

After this kiss, they both felt slightly dizzy, but also very happy. Shizuru was the first one to regain her senses and she looked at the stunned face of Masashi Takeda.

 

“You see, my Natsuki will never be yours.” She pressed the still silent blunette possessively against her body, feeling this warm sensation again.

 

The poor man was still unable to speak, so he just turned around and almost ran away in the process. As he was out of sight, Shizuru loosened her hold on Natsuki, but not completely.

 

The blunette was not able to move. On her lips still lingered Shizuru’s taste. And she felt very comfortable in this embrace. _Move body. I can’t stay like this forever, can I? No, what if someone sees us?_

 

Still in deep thought, she didn’t hear her name being called.

 

“Natsuki?”

 

Slowly her hearing sense came back to her and she registered, that someone was calling her.

 

“Natsuki.” Shizuru’s voice sounded slightly worried.

 

“Y-yes?” She was still in a slight haze, but looked into these beautiful crimson orbs in front of her.

 

Shizuru let go of the blunette, so she could regain her composure.

 

“Gomen . . .I didn’t want to . . .to make you uncomfortable. But I . . .I . . .” Unable to voice her thoughts, she looked pleadingly at the doctor. Her eyes begging for forgiveness.

 

Natsuki didn’t know how to respond to Shizuru’s apology. She should be angry, for kissing her, without her consent. But she just couldn’t. And it looked like Takeda finally got the message. So everything’s alright? But then, why did she have this strange warm feeling inside her chest?

Deciding to ignore this feeling for now, she answered the brunette. Her voice was neutral, but inside her whole being was trembling. She couldn’t define this new emotion, but she knew, that if this emotion got loose, it meant trouble. She had to be professional. Whether she liked it or not.

 

“D-don’t worry about it. I think this idiot got the message. So . . .t-thank y-y-you.” She looked away. A small blush adorning her face.

 

_She’s not angry. Thank goddness._

 

Shizuru was relieved to know, that this kiss will obviously not affect their future working relationship.

 

“So, let me show you the hospital.” Natsuki was back to her old cold self. She didn’t know how long this would last when around Shizuru, but she didn’t want this woman to get to know her better. Even if she seemed nice, Natsuki had learned long ago, that the only person you could trust was yourself.

 

Suddenly the image of their kiss popped up into her head, letting her cheeks go red immediately.

 

Shizuru saw the cute thinking face of her companion, and then the adorable blush.

 

_I wonder what she’s thinking about?_

 

“Natsuki? Are you ok? Your face is really red.”

 

As the blunette faced her, she smiled innocently. This got her an even bigger blush to admire.

_Gah . . .this woman . . ._

 

“I’m o-okay.” _Stop stuttering, you idiot._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

After one hour Natsuki had showed her apprentice almost everything there was in the hospital. She was exhausted and the day was still long. The brunette was quite curious about her work and would aks Natsuki almost every minute a question. She didn’t know why, but even if she was tired, she really liked to answer these questions. It helped her to focus on her work and not on the kiis they shared one hour ago.

 

“So, this is our last stop. The cafeteria.”

 

It was a nice huge room. Painted in white. At this hour, it was relatively quiet. A lot of chairs and tables were placed in this room, so everybody would find a seat. But there was also a corner with a comfortable looking couch.

 

Natsuki went directly to this corner. She liked the view from this place. Because the cafeteria was on the ground floor, you could enjoy the beautiful view into the garden.

 

“This is the best place in the whole cafeteria.” She announced, as she sat down on the couch. Shizuru sat next to her, admiring the view. (The garden, not Natsuki ^^)

 

“Yeah, it’s really beautiful. Thank you for sharing this with me.”

 

Natsuki averted her gaze, knowing that her face started blushing once again. _Damn face._

 

They sat together on the couch in comfortable silence. Each one lost in their own thoughts.

 

Out of the corner of her eyes, Shizuru saw the person; she didn’t want to see again, at least not today. She reacted immediately and leaned her head on Natsuki’s shoulder.

 

“Shi-Shizuru?”

 

The person in question closed her eyes. She was way to comfortable like this.

 

Just as Natsuki wanted to ask Shizuru again what was going on, a person appeared in front of her.

 

“Kuga-san? Can I have a word with you?”

 

Natsuki was surprised, that Takeda didn’t stutter for once.

 

“What do you want?” Her voice was cold and laced with anger.

 

“I want to talk to you . . .” He looked at Shizuru. “ . . .in private.” He looked pleadingly at Natsuki, but that didn’t affect her.

 

“Spill it or go!” _This guy is so annoying._

 

“O-ok.” Sensing, that this was his only chance, he started talking. “P-please got out with me.”

 

This was just too much. Natsuki glared at him and yelled: “ Are you nuts!? Listen . . .I’ll say it only once! I love this woman beside me. So get the hell outta here! NOW!”

 

Trembling like mad, he alomost fell over his own feet, as he ran for his life.

 

Natsuki was breathing heavily. Only now registering, what she had said. _Oh shit. Did I really say I-I-I l-love . . . oh god . . ._

 

Shizuru on the other hand was deadly silent. Did she hear right, what her superior just shouted? They were only acting to be a couple, but Natsuki defended her, like it was real. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and warmth once more engulfed her. She could hear the fast breathing of the woman next to her. She wanted badly to see her face right now. What was going on? She slowly lifted her head and gazed into frightened viridian orbs.

 

Natsuki saw Shizuru’s confused face. _She looks so beautiful. Gah . . . Kuga . . .what are you thinking. Keep focused . . ._

 

“Sorry, I just couldn’t help it. This idiot really pissed me off.”

 

Shizuru wanted to respond, but was interrupted by another female voice calling her name.

 

“Shizuru-chan, there you are.” It was Midori, this time she seemed sober.

 

“Ara, Midori-sensei. How can I help you?”

 

“I just want to clear some . . . formalities. Would you please accompany me to my office?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Shizuru stood up, and left a stunned and confused Natsuki behind. Both Shizuru and Midori vanished through the cafeteria entrance.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, no I am not dead ^^ It just took me some time to write this new chapter. I hope you'll like it and write a lot of reviews . . . please :)

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Disclaimer: Mai Hime . . . uhm . . . .belongs t-t-to . . . Sunrise :( I said it . . . are you satisfied now?? *grumbling*

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chapter 5: First day (Part 2)

 

As both women were gone, Natsuki slowly started breathing once again. She was afraid of Shizuru's response, but luckily Midori saved her, this time. However, she was anxious to face the brunette again.

 

_I am such an idiot. She must think I'm completely nuts! What should I do now? Sigh. Hopefully she will be satisfied with a simple apology._

 

Still thinking about this sensitive topic, she walked back to her office, to get some of the paperwork done, until Shizuru returns.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Midori's office:

 

"Please sit down, Shizuru-chan."

 

Not in the slightest offended, that her superior addressed her like this, she sat down and made herself comfortable.

 

"So, how do you get along with our number one doctor?"

 

"Quite good. She's not exactly the way you described her." She giggled upon remembering Midori's exaggerated description about Natsuki.

 

"Really? You sure we're talking about the same person?"

 

"Ara? Blue hair, bad temper . . . should I go on?"

 

"No, no, I think we got to see quite different sides of her."

 

"Could be, but I really look forward to work with her. She must be quite skilled, to work here at such a young age."

 

Midori's expression changed from happy to sad. Shizuru wondered why her mood suddenly changed this dramatically.

 

So she decided to ask.

 

"Ara, why do you make such a sad face?"

 

"You know, this is not the part I like the most, but I think it's important to tell you this, because you will work with her. Sigh. . . You could say Natsuki grew up here in the hospital. Her mother was a famous doctor, too and Natsuki was eager to learn everything her mother knew. Then, one day, the two of them disappeared. After one year, the only person, who came back, was Natsuki. She asked me for a job. I observed her a short while and noticed, that her medical skills surpassed even her mothers."

 

Shizuru was captivated by this story.

 

"I asked her what had happened and how she could improve this much in only one year, but she never answered my questions. The lovely girl from one year ago was completely gone. Instead of this kind and caring girl, was a cold and distant woman. She insisted on working alone. There is almost no communication between Natsuki and her colleagues. It's a shame. Sigh."

 

"She told me, that most of her colleagues stay away from her. She said, she liked it that way."

 

"Yes, she told me that, too. But . . .I want to change this. Her mother was one of my best friends and I don't want her daughter to suffer like this. I observed you two today. She was a completely different person then."

 

Shizuru blushed, as she remembered the kiss, she had shared with Natsuki.

 

"I would like you to help me."

 

Shizuru looked questioning at Midori.

 

"I'm not sure, I understand what you want me to do."

 

"It's very easy. Please bear with her. I know it's not very easy sometimes, but you are the first person, who evoked an emotional reaction out of her. This is the first time, she looked a little bit like the small girl from years ago. For six years now, I saw her suffer silently and alone. Please try to break down her walls. Are you going to help me?"

 

Shizuru didn't know what to say. Was she really able to do this?

 

"Why me? There have to be a lot of other people, you could possibly ask."

 

"I saw the two of you in the cafeteria. You are the first person, who was able to be this near to Natsuki. She would have screamed at any other person. So, you have to be special. Maybe you can melt her heart, that's captured in an icy prison for almost 6 years now. Please, please try. You won't regret it."

 

Midori looked hopefully at Shizuru. This person in front of her, was her last hope. If she failed, she would probably loose Natsuki forever.

 

"Sigh, ok . . .but I can't promise anything. I don't really know her, so maybe, she might not open up to me. But I try . . . I don't know why, but I like her."

 

"Yeah, I got that impression, as I saw you two kissing in the hallway."

 

Shizuru face became crimson coloured. _She saw this, too?_

 

"I think it is proof enough, that you're able to help her."

 

"Yes." _We will see._

 

"Ok, now, that we discussed this important topic, you can go and join your colleague again. But please try and be less affectionate in public." She winked at Shizuru, before she concentrated on her paperwork again.

 

Shizuru nodded still heavily blushing. She stood up and exited Midori's office. Her thoughts running wild inside her head.

_Sigh, where have I gotten myself into?_

 

She couldn't tell Natsuki what she just discussed with Midori, so she had to make up a story. But what bugged her the most was, that Midori trusted her this much, even if they knew each other only for a few days. She didn't want to pry into Natsuki's life so much. This would definitely make the blunette very angry. So, maybe a slow approach was the best choice.

 

She sighed once more, as she stood in front of Natsuki's office door. Bracing herself, she knocked and opened the door.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Natsuki looked up, as she heard the knock. She was expecting this idiot Takeda, but as her apprentice walked through the door, her face heated up almost instantly. She involuntary remembered the kiss they had shared a few hours ago. Shizuru's scent still lingered on her lips, leaving a pleasant feeling, warming her whole body.

 

Shizuru smiled and walked closer to the blushing blunette. She really liked this blush.

 

Still averting her eyes, Natsuki asked: " So . . .uhm . . .h-how was y-your meeting with Midori?"

 

"Nothing special, just a few formalities to discuss. Were you lonely without your girlfriend by your side?" She giggled and saw Natsuki's face becoming even darker.

 

"W-what are you talking about!? Tch . . ." Her blush didn't want to go away.

 

Shizuru couldn't let this opportunity pass to tease Natsuki. So she started her fake crying.

 

"So . . .sniff . . .Natsuki hates me this much . . . sniff . . .?" She covered her face with her hands, so that Natsuki couldn't see her smile.

 

Getting into panic-mode, Natsuki almost ran to Shizuru's side, to apologize or whatever.

 

"P-please d-d-don't cry. I-I-I don't mean, w-w-what I just said. Forgive me." She didn't know what to do. She felt so helpless.

 

Not getting a reaction out of the brunette, she did the only thing, she could think of at the moment. She embraced the crying girl in front of her and held her tight to ease her crying. To provide more comfort, she let her right hand soothingly wander up and down Shizuru's back.

 

Shizuru was stunned. She had meant this only as a little tease, but obviously she hit a sensitive spot to provoke such an emotional reaction. Not able to form a sentence, she snuggled closer to the warmth, that the others body provided. It felt so good to be this close to Natsuki. Shizuru didn't know why, but she felt like she knew Natsuki even longer, than just two days. If possible, she wanted to stay like this forever.

 

On the other hand, Natsuki was getting really worried. She could feel the other woman pressing herself more into Natsuki's body. Normally, she would push every other person away, who tried to get this close, so why not this time? She couldn't understand this. Why did it feel so good to hold Shizuru like this? Not knowing the answer, she just enjoyed the comfortable warmth.

 

"Shizuru . . .?" She whispered her name in such a loving voice, that the other woman shuddered. In this moment, she felt so loved. What was happening to her? She just knew this woman for two days and couldn't imagine a life without her by her side. This thought scared her. What if Natsuki hated her for these thoughts?

 

Natsuki wanted to check on Shizuru, so she loosened her hug, to look into these beautiful crimson orbs. What she saw there, shocked her. Since she knew Shizuru, she had never seen her this vulnerable. She looked even more beautiful like this. This look stirred something primal in Natsuki. Her instincts took over and her hands moved automatically up and down Shizuru's arms. She felt the other woman shudder under her touch.

 

Shizuru's mind was in a haze. She looked into Natsuki's emerald orbs and her breath hitched. Those normally cold and distant eyes were full of emotions. She could also clearly see the confusion in the other woman's gaze. She didn't know what would happen, if they stayed like this any longer.

 

Then Natsuki made the first move. Her face drew closer and closer, until their faces were only inches apart.

 

Just as Shizuru thought Natsuki would kiss her, the blunette sighed and backed away. Shizuru instantly missed the others warmth.

 

"Gomen . . ." It was a quite whisper, but Shizuru heard it nonetheless.

 

"Natsuki . . .?" What was wrong? Before Natsuki turned around, Shizuru clearly saw her sad and pained face.

 

"Just . . . just give me moment . . .please . . ." Natsuki didn't know, what just had happened. One minute later, and she would have kissed Shizuru for sure. She had to calm down and regain her senses. What would have happened, if she really had kissed Shizuru? _Gah . . .Kuga . . . what's wrong with you? Try to control yourself. For her sake and for yours._

 

Not knowing, what to do in such an awkward moment, she decided to be the professional she was. Her cold and distant facade in place, she faced Shizuru again, only to be met by concerned crimson eyes.

 

"Ok, Shizuru, I will give you a few easy tasks on your first day. First, I'd like you to help the people out at the reception desk, because we are short on personal there. And tomorrow the hard work will begin." She smiled at Shizuru, but this smile didn't reach her eyes.

 

"As you wish." For the moment it would be best, if she gave Natsuki some room to breath, even if she hated this thought.

 

Natsuki nodded, sat back at her desk and began to type something into her computer. The discussion was over, so Shizuru silently left the room.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

At the reception desk:

 

Shizuru saw a red-head, who looked slightly bored, sitting behind the table.

 

"Hello . . ."

 

"Hi, you are?"

 

"I'm Fujino Shizuru and Dr. Kuga sent me here to help you out. I'm the new apprentice. Nice to meet you." She politely bowed.

 

"Yeah . . .I heard that. I'm Yuuki Nao. Nice to meet you, too. As you can see, it's quite boring at the moment, but there's a lot of paper work, that needs to be sorted. You can work on this for now."

 

"Ok." Without another word, Nao pointed at the room behind her and Shizuru started working on the assigned task.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Several hours later, she was done. It was a lot of work, but she was finally ready. Just as she wanted to leave the storage room, she heard a loud voice.

 

"NAO!!"

 

Natsuki?

 

Wondering, what was going on, Shizuru silently peeked through the small slit, luckily she didn't close the door before.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

"NAO! Are you nuts? You can't be serious, can you? Why did you give her this work? She's supposed to learn something and not do YOUR work!"

 

"Calm down, mutt. I just saw this as the perfect opportunity to escape work. And she is an apprentice. They do such kind of work . . ."

 

"Nao, you better shut up, before you dig your own grave! Now . . . where is she?"

 

Nao pointed at the door behind her. She saw into Natsuki's burning emerald eyes and started sweating.

 

To cool down the situation, Shizuru stepped out of the room, to face her angry superior. She saw, that Natsuki wanted to rip the girl into pieces,

so she had to do something, so that Natsuki wouldn't get into trouble.

 

"Natsuki."

 

Hearing her name being called, she looked at the smiling brunette.

 

Nao observed the whole interaction between those two women. She was speechless. All anger vanished out of Natsuki's eyes, as the brunette called her name.

 

"Wow mutt, finally you found someone, who's able to tame you. Ha ha . . ." Nao's laugh got louder and louder. She couldn't believe it.

 

"Nao, you . . ." She was interrupted by a sweet Kyoto-ben.

 

"Of courrse I can tame my Natsuki. After all I'm her girlfriend." Shizuru winked at Natsuki and saw her face changing into a beautiful red colour.

 

"Shi-Shizuru!!"

 

"This is absolutely hilarious. The pup got herself a girlfriend. I can't believe this. I have to tell this to Aoi and Chie." Without waiting any longer, Nao started running to her friends, to tell them the news.

 

"Nao . . .wait . . .!" But it was too late. Nao was gone.

 

"This has to be a nightmare. Do you know what you have done?!"

 

Her anger was boiling once again. She looked back at the still smiling brunette.

 

"No, I don't know. So will Natsuki be so kind to explain it to me?" _The whole situation turned out better, than I thought._

 

"In less than two hours the whole hospital will think that you are my girlfriend. That's terrible!" She sighed.

 

She had to think of a plan to avoid the terrible outcome of this situation. So she walked to her office, the brunette silently trailing behind her.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Inside she locked the door, sighed once more and leaned her back at the closed door. Oblivious to the brunettes presence.

 

"Natsuki? Why is it so terrible, that I told Yuuki-san you are my girlfriend?" She didn't understand the whole situation.

 

Natsuki wanted to answer, but was interrupted as someone knocked at her door.

 

_Shit . . ._

 

"Natsuki, we know that you are in there. Stop fondling your girlfriend and open up the door."

 

Glaring at Shizuru she said:" This is the exact reason, why it would have been better not to tell Nao I am your girlfriend! They will annoy me for weeks, thanks to you!"

 

"That's all? I think it's funny to . . ."

 

"FUNNY?! Are you serious? You created this whole mess, and now you think it's funny?!" She couldn't believe this woman. It had been so peaceful without her, now everyone would ask her about their relationship. This was exactly the reason, why she kept her private life private.

 

"This is too much!" Frustrated, she opened the door, glared at the three women, who backed away in fear, and headed for Midori's office.

 

"What was that?" Nao looked at both, Aoi and Chie. They only shook their heads.

 

"Don't know . . ."

 

The three women were still shivering in fear, so that they didn't see the worried face of Shizuru.

 

_Where is she going?_

 

Deciding to search for Natsuki, she started walking into the direction; the blunette disappeared in, ignoring the other women completely.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

_Mh. . . this is the way to Midori's office._

 

Even before she reached the door, she could hear Natsuki's loud and angry voice.

 

"I have enough! This woman is driving me crazy! We talked about it, remember? I said, if I think I can't handle it, you will assign her to someone else."

 

"Calm down, Natsuki. It can't be that bad."

 

"WHAT!? She told the whole hospital, that I am her fucking girlfriend. Everyone just started bugging me. I want that to stop, before it's getting worse."

 

"But you are the best choice for her teaching."

 

Meanwhile Shizuru stood in front of the door, listening closely to the conversation.

 

"That doesn't matter. I don't want to work with her anymore! Two days and she's driving me nuts. She is your problem now. I didn't even want her to be here in the first place. Do whatever you want with her. It doesn't concern me anymore. But one thing. I don't want to see her anywhere near my patients!"

 

Shizuru was shocked. Did Natsuki really hate her this much because of what she did? Tears started trailing down her cheeks.

 

_It's all my fault._

 

"Now, tell her, that someone else will babysit her from now on."

 

Natsuki turned around, without waiting for Midori's response. But as she opened the door, the view almost left her breathless.

 

_Shizuru. . ._

 

She saw the crying woman standing in front of her. Her resolve started crumbling. She had to get away, before she changed her mind.

 

"Midori wants to talk to you." Her voice was emotionless, just the way she wanted it to be.

 

After that, she left hastily the hospital to drive around the city to clear her mind.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

"Shizuru-chan?" She felt a hand on her right shoulder and faced Midori.

 

"I'm sorry, she can be quite stubborn."

 

"Don't worry. It was my fault after all. I-I . . ." The tears flowed down again.

 

"I think she will forgive you, if you apologize properly."

 

"Sure?" Shizuru looked hopefully into Midori's eyes.

 

"Yes, now go." Midori handed Shizuru a piece of paper, with Natsuki's address on it.

 

With new hope, she ran down to the main entrance, called a cab and drove to Natsuki's apartment. Hopefully she is able to fix this whole mess, before it's too late.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

This was chapter 5 . . .

 

Did you like it??

 

Please R&R

 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey . . . I can't believe this . . .I really updated my story. This is not a dream :)

Took me long enough to write this chapter.

I've got a few excuses, but the two main points were: I had a bad writers block and I admit it, I was a little bit too lazy to write this chapter down. . .

So please forgive me :) *pretty please with mayo*

 **Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing !!

**Healing**

**Chapter 6:** I'm sorry

Natsuki didn't drive home right away. First she had to cool down and she could do this best, while riding her bike.

_This stupid woman. I can't believe she said this. I totally didn't want everybody gossiping about me. Sigh . . .-_

The whole situation replayed in her head. For a moment she regretted the words, she said to Midori. Had she known, that Shizuru was standing behind the door, maybe she would have reacted in another way. But now it was too late. She couldn't change it.

After one hour of just driving around the city, it was time to head home. Her favourite food would definitely cheer her up.

Meanwhile Shizuru arrived at Natsuki’s apartment. She hastily paid the driver and almost ran to Natsuki’s front door. She knocked once, then twice. But there was absolutely no movement behind this door.

 _Where is she?_ Shizuru was worried, that something might have happened to the doctor.

She decided to wait for her to come home. Unfortunately there was nothing she could sit on, so she sat down on the cold floor, the wind blowing around her body. She started shivering. To get a little bit warmth, she rubbed her arms up and down, but that didn’t help much.

_Natsuki. . ._

Natsuki arrived at her apartment and immediately saw a person sitting in front of her door. She parked her bike and approached the figure, but just as she wanted to yell, she saw who the person was.

_Shizuru? What is she doing here?_

She kneeled down next to the sleeping woman and touched her cheek.

_She is ice cold._

Shizuru had fallen asleep a few minutes after she arrived at Natsuki’s apartment. She didn’t wake up, even after the soft touch she slept peacefully, without any sign of waking up anytime soon.

_I can’t let her sleep here. She’ll freeze to death._

So Natsuki opened the door and carried the sleeping woman bridal-style into her apartment. After closing the front door with her foot, she went straight to her bedroom and laid the still sleeping beauty down carefully, as to not wake her up. Covering her with a blue blanket, she left the room silently.

_This woman is a real pain._

Sighing she sat down on her black leather couch. Even If she hadn’t been working this much today, she was exhausted beyond believe. A few minutes later, she was soundly sleeping on her comfy couch, dreaming of her favourite food, mayo.

**Shizuru’s POV:**

Shizuru awoke to the pleasant warm feeling around her. She was a little bit confused. Was she not sitting outside in the cold? Why was it suddenly so warm?

Slowly opening her eyes, she scanned her surroundings. There was nothing that was familiar to her. Had some stranger abducted her in her sleep?

Getting scared, she slowly lifted her body to get a better look at the unfamiliar room.

The walls where white, like in a hospital, but beautiful nonetheless. The furniture was a mix of black and dark blue. It fit perfectly into this room. The queen-sized bed, she currently laid in, was also held in a dark blue colour. The owner of this apartment obviously liked the colour blue very much.

_I think I should find the person, who let me sleep in their bed._

Leaving the comfortable warmth of the bed, she searched for the owner of this apartment.

The next room looked like the living room. In this room the walls were painted in a light blue colour. There was not a lot of furniture inside, albeit it didn’t look so bad.

In the middle of the room was a big black leather couch, a glass table, a TV and what looked like a game console. Further she could see a few cupboards here and there and a few landscape pictures. But the most beautiful picture was a “huge” one with a howling black wolf with piercing green eyes. You could see in an instant, that this wolf was very prideful. Tearing her gaze away from the picture, she surveyed the rest of the living room, until her eyes laid once more on the couch.

She approached the couch, until she recognized the sleeping person.

_Natsuki. . .._

Obviously Natsuki had carried her inside and then fell asleep on the couch.

She looked at the sleeping woman and giggled lightly as she saw the drool on the cushions.

_Even if she sleeps, she’s so cute._

Shizuru was not sure, if she should wake the sleeping beauty up, she looked so peaceful.

Then suddenly Natsuki opened her eyes. They were wide open and full of fear. A pain struck scream echoed through the room.

“NO!”

Natsuki was panting heavily. It was the same dream, she dreamt for years now, almost every night.

On the other hand, Shizuru was shocked. What had happened just now? She saw the frightened woman in front of her, she desperately wanted to comfort her, but didn’t know, if this gesture would be welcomed or not. So she just stood silently beside the couch and let the doctor calm down.

The blunette, now fully awake, looked around, until her eyes fell on Shizuru. For one moment, she didn’t recognize her. But then her eyes grew wide.

_Oh my god, did she just see me? Please no. . .._

Her heart beat increased, as she met Shizuru’s eyes and saw the concern in them.

_Shit. . ._

Shizuru was the first one to speak, after this awkward moment. Her voice was laced with worry and confusion.

“Natsuki? Are you alright?” She could have smacked herself for this stupid question. Obviously the blunette doctor was not ok.

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” She looked away and hoped that the other woman wouldn’t catch the lie.

“But you. . ..”

She was fiercely interrupted, as Natsuki glared at her.

“I said, I’m fine and even if I weren’t, it’s absolutely none of your business!” After saying these words and then seeing the brunettes hurt crimson eyes, she almost regretted what she said. Almost. . . .

Natsuki didn’t want the other woman to pry further into her life, so she quickly changed the subject.

“Why did you sleep in front of my door?” It was meant as a neutral question, but it sounded more like an accusation.

Her mask once again in place, Shizuru answered this question calmly and honestly.

“I wanted to apologize. If I had known, what would happen, I would have never said, that you are my girlfriend . . . gomen. . .”

Looking at Shizuru, Natsuki knew that she truly regretted what she had done. But, would it be ok, if she just forgave her this easily?

Their eyes met and she saw this pleading look. She couldn’t resist the brunette, if she looked at her like a beaten up puppy.

“Sigh. . . . I forgive you. . .. “

The next thing happened so fast and unexpected, that Natsuki didn’t have time to react.

Shizuru sat beside Natsuki and encircled her body in a warm hug. She nuzzled her head into the crook of Natsuki’s neck. She couldn’t help it. She needed the warmth now, even if it was just for one moment.

“Shi-Shizuru. . ..?”

Shizuru snuggled closer to Natsuki.

“Please. . ..let me stay like this for a few minutes.

Unable to voice a response, she just nodded and embraced the brunette to calm her down. Shizuru felt immediately at ease in Natsuki’s arms. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, forgetting the whole world around her.

They stayed like this for almost 10 minutes. By now, Natsuki was sure, that the brunette had fallen asleep in her arms. She looked down and saw the peaceful face of an angel. She was mesmerized. Without thinking, her arms tightened around Shizuru. It was the first time in years that she felt so good. The last time, she was embraced by someone, was years ago. It was her mother. Upon remembering this, a lone tear trailed down her cheek.

Just in this moment, Shizuru opened her eyes, she wanted to look into Natsuki’s eyes. She didn’t know why, but the need to see these crystal clear emerald orbs was almost unbearable.

As she got a clear view of Natsuki’s face, she was shocked. Frozen in place.

_Why is she crying?_

Softly placing a hand on Natsuki’s cheek, she gently brushed the tear away with her thumb.

“Natsuki . . .?” All her worries flowed into this one word.

As an answer she just felt, that the blunette leaned her cheek against her warm palm, closing her eyes.

“I’m ok. . . .” It was a quiet whisper. Sadness seeped into her voice, as she spoke. Obviously she just pretended to be alright.

Shizuru got angry. Natsuki sat in front of her, clearly in pain. How could she believe her words, if she saw the woman fighting with her emotions? She wanted to help her. But, would Natsuki let her?

“Natsuki, please tell me what’s wrong. I can’t help you, if you shut me out the whole time.”

“Sigh, there is nothing I want to tell you.” She opened her eyes, they shone bright, because of the unshed tears within.

“Stop lying. I see it in your eyes. I may not know you that long, but I can clearly see that you’re in a lot of pain. Do you know how painful it is to see you like this? Please. . . .” Shizuru couldn’t hold her own tears in anymore. So she started crying, leaning at Natsuki’s strong shoulder for comfort.

Natsuki was speechless. She didn’t know that Shizuru cared for her so much, even if they just met a few days ago. Nonetheless, she couldn’t open up this easily, even if it was the crying woman in her arms.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. Please understand me as well. It’s very hard for me to talk about myself. So please. . . .don’t ask again.”

She lifted her head to look at Natsuki’s face. She saw the pleading look and this pained her even more. As much as she wanted to help Natsuki, she knew when to give up. Maybe Natsuki would open up to her in time.

Shizuru let go of Natsuki and nodded. Not happy with this agreement, but Natsuki seemed not angry anymore, so it was worth to let this topic slide.

“So, am I still Natsuki’s apprentice?” Shizuru’s tone of voice let a huge blush appear on Natsuki’s cheeks.

_Gah, this woman. . . . How can she switch so fast from one topic to another?_

“Sigh, yes you’re still my apprentice.”

The happy smile on the brunettes face let a wonderful warmth flow through her body. It was a very pleasant feeling. Every time she experienced this, she didn’t want to let her go. She still didn’t know why. There were so many questions swirling around her head, but she ignored them, for now.

“So. . . uhm. . ..I think it would be best, if I got you something warm to drink. Meanwhile you can take a shower, if you’d like.”

“Thank you, N-a-t-s-u-k-i.” This tone of voice let her face heat up within seconds.

Shizuru didn’t comment this she just went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Inside she got rid off her clothes and entered the heavenly warmth of the shower. The hot water felt really good on her still slightly cold body. Until now she hadn’t realized how cold she really was, because most of the time, she was hugged by the beautiful doctor. She could have stayed under the shower for hours, but she didn’t want to let Natsuki alone for too long.

So she finished showering, dried herself off and was then faced with a problem.

_Ara? What should I wear? I can’t just go naked into the living room, can I? Natsuki would probably die blushing. . ._

She looked around Natsuki’s bedroom, but couldn’t find anything to wear. Now what to do? She had to ask Natsuki for spare clothes.

Shizuru wrapped the blanket around her naked body and went into the living room. Unfortunately Natsuki was nowhere in sight, but she heard noises coming from the kitchen.

“Natsuki?”

The blunette didn’t answer, so Shizuru went to the kitchen door. There she stopped to observe the other woman‘s movements. Luckily Natsuki hadn’t noticed her standing in the doorway. Otherwise she would have definitely gotten a heart attack. There was no other choice. Shizuru needed clothes. So she tried once more to get Natsuki’s attention.

“Natsuki. . ..?”

“Hey Shizuru, you’re finished? Just wait a few more minutes. I couldn’t find. . ..find. . ..” She turned around and was left speechless. There, in front of her, stood a completely naked Shizuru, only covered with her blue blanket. “I. . . .uhm. . . .” _Think brain, think. Oh god, she’s gorgeous. WHAT?! Gah, Natsuki, stop ogling her!_

She quickly faced away from the brunette to stop the upcoming nosebleed.

“C-c-could y-you p-p-p-please put on s-some clothes?”

“I’d gladly oblige Natsuki’s request, but I didn’t find any. Would you be so kind and help me?” _This is just too funny._

“O-o-ok. . . .” Blushing furiously she kept her head down and walked past the brunette into her bedroom. Opening a few drawers, she found some clothes that hopefully would fit Shizuru’s body, otherwise she wouldn’t survive this day.

Averting her eyes, she handed the clothes to Shizuru and quickly left the room.

Outside she was able to calm down her racing heart and trembling body.

_This woman is going to kill me. . . ._

Meanwhile Shizuru put on the clothes Natsuki had handed to her. She liked them really much, because they smelt like Natsuki. She started to like this scent very much.

She was not sure whether this was a good or a bad sign, but she couldn’t get enough of Natsuki’s sweet scent.

For a moment lost in her dream world, she didn’t hear the soft knocking sound, until a small shy voice spoke to her.

“Shizuru. . . .uhm. . .are you ok?”

“N-natsuki, y-y-yes, just one moment and I’ll be out.”

“Ok. . . .”

She heard the soft footsteps getting quieter as Natsuki went back to the living room and sat down on the couch, waiting anxiously for Shizuru.

Leaving the bedroom she slowly made her way to the waiting blunette in the living room.

“Natsuki, what do you think?” Shizuru stood in front of Natsuki and presented her borrowed clothes.

Natsuki’s gaze travelled up and down Shizuru’s body, a blush adorning her cheeks.

“You look beautiful, no matter what you wear.” She didn’t mean to say that out loud.

“So, Natsuki also liked me wearing only her blanket, too?”

If possible, the blush got even redder.

“Shi-Shizuru!”

“Gomen Natsuki, you’re just too cute, when you’re flushed. I can’t help myself.”

“Sigh, Shizuru, can we talk seriously for a moment?”

Shizuru sensed that now was not the time for teasing, so she sat down next to Natsuki, to listen to whatever she wanted to talk about.

“Ungh, how to put it. . . .I think we should start all over again, if nothing had happened these past days. Just act. . .I don’t know. . .normal, like superior and apprentice, nothing more, nothing less.” Natsuki looked into Shizuru’s blood-red orbs and waited for her reaction.

_I don’t know, if I can do this, or if I even want to. Sigh. . . . Why are you making it so difficult for me Natsuki?_

Ignoring the slight pain in her heart, she just nodded and smiled as she saw relief wash over Natsuki’s face.

“If Natsuki feels better this way, then ok.”

Natsuki didn’t know the reason, but this answer sounded like Shizuru just lost a battle and surrendered, without the strength to fight anymore. In reality, Natsuki didn’t want this either. She liked to be near Shizuru, but on the other hand, she knew that it was safer this way.

This was chapter 6. . .

I hope it was not that bad, because I had not enough time to find all mistakes ^^ Yeah, I'm a busy person ;)

If you've got a little bit time, then please leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter.

THANK YOU

 


	7. Chapter 7

I can't believe this. I can't stop writing ^^ My writer's block is over. . .I think. . .

So here is another chapter for you :)

There might be a few mistakes, because I didn't have time to find them all. . . .

**Disclaimer: I own. . . uhm. . .nothing. . .**

**Chapter 7: It hurts. . .**

Natsuki felt a little bit guilty, because Shizuru stayed for almost an hour in front of her door, so she allowed Shizuru to stay the night and to use her bed. She herself slept in the living room on her black leather couch.

At 6.15 am Natsuki worked in the kitchen as silently as possible, because she didn’t want to wake up the peacefully sleeping brunette. It was still early, enough time to get ready for work.

Ten minutes later she heard soft footsteps. As she turned her head around, she saw Shizuru standing in the doorway, smiling at her.

“Good morning, Natsuki.”

Just as Natsuki wanted to answer, she saw Shizuru loose her balance and almost hit the floor.

“SHIZURU!”

Natsuki caught the weak woman in her arms and sat her carefully down onto the floor. She cradled the poor brunette in her arms.

“Kannina Natsuki. . ..” She slowly opened her ruby eyes and looked at the doctor.

“It’s ok. Don’t worry. But you should have told me, that you’ve got a high fever. . .. baka. . ..”

“I didn’t want to trouble Natsuki.” She looked away, a little bit ashamed, that her body was so weak right now.

“Sigh, just shut up and let me take care of you.” She smiled down at Shizuru and saw her eyes sparkle with happiness.

“Let’s get you back into the bed.”

“Ara, Natsuki’s so forward today." She smiled widely as she saw the blush appearing on Natsuki’s face.

“Don’t start." Still glaring at Shizuru, she sighed and then carried the woman without effort bridal-style in to her bedroom and laid her down carefully as not to hurt her.

Covering her with a blanket she spoke once more.

“Just rest. I’ll call Midori. Do you need anything?”

“Thank you. I’m fine. Just a little bit sleepy.”

“Ok, I’ll be right back.”

Shizuru nodded and watched as Natsuki left the room.

 _She’s a very gentle person._ Smiling she snuggled closer into the sheets and inhaled Natsuki’s scent.

Meanwhile Natsuki called Midori to tell her that Shizuru was sick and won’t be able to work for a few days.

“Hello. . . .?”

Natsuki sighed. Midori was drunk, again. Her slightly slurred voice was proof enough.

“Hello Midori, it’s me, Natsuki.”

“Hello Nat-chan.” Midori happily replied.

“Sigh, just shut up and listen. I don’t have all day.”

“Nat-chan, you’re so mean.” Midori whined.

Ignoring the drunken state of her superior she told Midori what she wanted to.

“Poor Shi-chan. I hope you’ll take good care of her.”

“Yeah, I . . . .w-w-w-wait . . .why should I take care of her?”

“Because I just filled out the form for your vacation, Nat-chan.” Midori was smiling on the other side of the line.

“Oh no, definitely not. . . I. . . .” But it was too late. The line was dead.

_Gah, this stupid drunk woman. I’ll kill her when I get back to work._

Without another choice, Natsuki went back to watch over her new patient.

She opened the door silently, walked in and sat beside Shizuru on the bed.

_She’s very beautiful. In another life I would have become your girlfriend without a doubt. But right now. . . .I wish I could. . . I feel not so alone anymore._

She smiled and unconsciously caressed the soft light brown tresses.

Shizuru awoke to this gentle touch, but kept her eyes closed.

_Natsuki. . ._

Natsuki slowly leaned down and softly whispered the brunettes name.

“Shizuru. . . .”

Slowly opening her eyes, Shizuru looked into the stunningly beautiful eyes of Natsuki.

“Hi. . . .” Natsuki softly caressed Shizuru’s cheek. She didn’t know why, especially after her speech about keeping their distance, but it felt right at the moment. And the brunette seemed to like her soft touch.

“Did you call Midori-sensei?” Shizuru asked half-asleep.

“Yes. So now concentrate on getting better soon, ok?”

“Hai.”

“Do you need anything? Water, something to eat?”

Shizuru closed her eyes and sighed contently. She liked the hand caressing her cheek very much.

“No, all I need is Natsuki.”

The hand immediately stopped and she registered her mistake.

Shizuru opened her eyes to see sad green orbs staring back at her. She wanted to apologize, but Natsuki stopped her.

“I think, I should tell you something. It’s not fair to hide this from you.”

Natsuki sighed and then continued.

“Ok, here we go.” She gazed deeply into those wine-red orbs and spoke.

“Ever since I first saw you, I felt very attracted to you. I can’t explain this feeling. You should have noticed by now, that I’m not the emotional type. Ok, maybe a little bit. But. . . what I want to tell you is. . . I think I’m falling for you and this scares me to death. . . I . . ..” She looked away. She felt like an idiot for telling Shizuru this, but she had to. Something inside told her, that she could trust Shizuru with her life.

Shizuru was speechless. Was this just now a love-confession? Right now she was the happiest woman on earth. Yesterday Natsuki told her, they should be professional and keep their distance. Was this just a cruel dream? It has to be a dream.

“Shizuru?” Natsuki was getting worried, because of the silent woman in front of her.

_Did I offend her? Oh, please no. . ._

She was starting to panic and her whole brain shut down.

A silent whisper brought her back into reality.

“I love you. . .” Shizuru smiled happily at the blunette.

She saw Natsuki lean down to kiss her. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and a soft voice whispering her name.

“Shizuru. . . .Shizuru wake up.”

Opening her eyes, she saw Natsuki looking down at her.

_No, it was a dream. . . .sigh. . ._

She covered her disappointment and faced Natsuki once again.

“Ara, I fell asleep?”

Natsuki, not sensing Shizuru's sadness or her dissappointment, answered.

“Yes, but don’t worry. You didn’t miss anything special. Midori said it is ok for you to stay in bed and get well soon and she assigned a personal nurse to you.”

“Ara. . . .who?”

“Me.” Natsuki smiled.

“That’s very generous of Midori-sensei.” Shizuru smiled as well.

_My personal nurse. That sounds really good._

They stared at each other for a few seconds and Natsuki felt her face heat up. She looked away and scratched her cheek sheepishly.

“Uhm. . . do you still don’t want anything?”

“If it’s not too much to ask, I’d like a glass of water, please.”

“Right away.” Natsuki smiled and walked into the kitchen to get water for her new patient.

Moments later Natsuki was back with the requested glass of water. She placed it on the nightstand and faced Shizuru. The brunette wanted to get up, but was still very weak.

“Wait, let me help you.”

Natsuki helped Shizuru up and put a few cushions behind her back to support her.

“Here you go.” Natsuki handed the glass over to Shizuru and sat down beside her.

“Thank you Natsuki.”

“You’re welcome.”

After Shizuru took a short sip, she smiled warmly at Natsuki. Her smile grew wider, as she saw that Natsuki smiled one of her rare real smiles back at her.

“Natsuki is a very good nurse. Always so eager to please her patients.” Almost immediately Natsuki’s face changed it’s colour.

“You know, if you keep this up, I’ll ask Midori to assign another nurse to you.”

“You wouldn’t.” Shizuru was shocked. Would Natsuki really be this mean? Maybe she overdid it once again. _I should work on my self restraint._ After their little talk yesterday, she wasn’t sure, if Natsuki would do this or not.

A few minutes later she heard silent laughing next to her. Shizuru looked at Natsuki and after that, Natsuki wasn’t able to hold her laughter in anymore.

“You should have seen your face. It was priceless.”

“Natsuki tricked me?”

“Uhm…..yeah?” Natsuki got a very bad feeling, especially after hearing the tone of voice Shizuru used.

“You tricked me, albeit I’m sick and defenseless? Natsuki is so mean.” Shizuru covered her face with her hands and started sobbing.

Now in full panic-mode, because she couldn’t handle crying woman, especially this one, Natsuki tried her best to calm the brunette down.

“Shi-Shizuru . . .I-I’m sorry. P-p-please don’t cry. Please. . ..”

Shizuru started this “crying”, because she wanted to tease Natsuki, but now she felt real tears trail down her cheeks. Deep inside she was afraid, that Natsuki didn’t want to be around her. This thought scared her, because she started to feel more than friendship for her blue-haired colleague.

Natsuki, not sensing Shizuru’s inner turmoil, almost fainted because of her growing panic. But she had to do something to stop Shizuru’s crying.

So she carefully leaned forward and gently removed Shizuru’s hands. As her face came into view, she saw Shizuru’s tear-stained face.

_Oh my god and this is my doing. . . .Please forgive me Shizuru._

“Shizuru. . .”

Upon hearing her name whispered so gently, she lost complete control. Her tears flowed uncontrollably down her face and she couldn’t say a word.

Moments later she was encircled in Natsuki’s warm embrace. She could feel her hands rub her back soothingly. This calmed her down a little bit, but she pressed herself further into the warm body nonetheless.

“Forgive me.” Natsuki tightened her hug.

“No. . ..” She heard the small whisper coming from Shizuru and her whole body stiffened.

_No? Was this really too much?_

Natsuki started to panic once again because she thought that she had lost Shizuru because of her stupidity.

Shizuru sensed Natsuki’s discomfort and choose to tell her the truth about her feelings. It was now or never. If Natsuki didn’t want to talk to her afterwards, she’ll have to live with it.

Shizuru leaned back to properly face Natsuki.

“Let me explain.” She wanted to start, but was interrupted by Natsuki.

“No, you don’t have to explain anything. It was me. . ..”

“Please, just be quiet for a few moments. . . I beg you.”

Natsuki silently nodded, not wanting to anger Shizuru further.

“I don’t know how to explain this to you, but I'll try. Let me show you what I mean. Please close your eyes.”

Not seeing any danger, Natsuki closed her eyes and waited patiently for Shizuru to continue. But she never did, instead something unexpected happened.

A few seconds later she felt Shizuru’s soft lips pressed up against her own. She was unable to move a muscle. Her whole body melted into this kiss. She knew, she shouldn’t allow this to happen, but it felt so good. So, after full five seconds Natsuki reciprocated to Shizuru’s kiss.

The kiss lasted a few minutes until the need to breathe was too great. They separated, both breathing heavily with slightly flushed cheeks.

Natsuki felt absolutely wonderful. Her whole body was alive. But it soon crashed all down on her, as reality kicked in. She couldn’t let this happen. . . .never.

Shizuru sensed Natsuki’s odd behavior and wondered what was wrong. She herself felt extremely happy, because Natsuki had kissed her back.

“Natsuki?”

“Mh. . . ?” Natsuki was still a little bit dazed.

But as she looked into Shizuru’s crimson orbs, she knew what Shizuru wanted to tell her. Her inner self told her to run, but her heart wanted to hear it and tell Shizuru the same.

“Natsuki, I l. . . .”

The doctor silenced her with her upheld hand.

“Don’t. . . .”

“But I thought. . . .” She stopped and whispered silently: “You kissed me back.”

Hearing the last part almost tore her heart into pieces, because she knew what she had to do next.

“I just kissed you back, because I thought that it might make you happy. There was nothing behind this kiss.”

“I don’t believe you.” Shizuru’s face was determined.

_Ok, here I go. Please forgive me, Shizuru._

With as much confidence as she could master, she replied: “Believe me Shizuru, this kiss meant absolutely nothing to me. To tell you the truth, it was disgusting.”

**SLAP!**

Natsuki rubbed her now red cheek and looked into Shizuru’s hurt and tear-stained face.

“Get out. . . “She didn’t have the strength to shout anymore.

The blunette obliged her wish and silently left the room. The last thing she heard, were Shizuru’s pained sobs.

She shut the door and closed her eyes, but the tears flowed down her cheeks nonetheless. She just lost the most important person in her life, since her mother had died. She kept repeating, that this was for the best, but why did it hurt this much?

That's it. . .

A very sad chapter. . . :(

What do you think? Will they find a way to stay together?

Please R&R

 


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter :)

 

Maybe some of you thought, that I am dead, but as you CAN see . . .I am not ^^ On my profile I wrote, that this story is put on hold, but I just got a few ideas and decided to write the next chapter :)

 

I don't know, when I will update one of my stories next, so please be patient for a little bit.

THANK YOU :)

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

**Chapter 8: I love you**

 

Shizuru had spent the whole day locked into the bedroom. She didn't want to see nor hear anything from Natsuki. It still hurt to hear those harsh words from the woman you love.

 

So they both had gone to bed without seeing each other. They both tried to heal their hearts, but in the end they knew, that this was impossible without the other.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The next morning Natsuki was very tired. She didn't sleep much, because she had spent her time thinking about a special red-eyed goddess. What could she do to cheer Shizuru up? Most likely nothing.

 

_Sigh, I'm a real ass._

 

She knew, that Shizuru would probably stay forever in this room, if she didn't do anything about it. So Natsuki walked up to the bedroom door and knocked. No answer. She knocked once again, but still no answer. Getting a little bit annoyed, she tried to open the door, but that was impossible, because it was locked from the inside.

 

It was still early, 05.30 am and dark outside, but she knew, that Shizuru couldn't sleep either. So why was there no answer?

 

„Shizuru? I know that you are there. Please open up the door. I want to talk to you.“ She waited patiently, until she heard footsteps getting closer. A few seconds later the door was opened.

 

„What do you want?“

 

Shizuru's ice cold tone of voice shocked the doctor and caught her off-guard.

 

„Uhm. . . .I. . .“

 

„I'm curious what you want to throw my way this time.“

 

Shizuru tried to cover her sadness by using anger. This was better; than to start crying once more and to embarrass herself further.

 

„Shizuru, what I said yesterday. . . maybe it was a little bit to harsh. . ..I . . .“

 

Shizuru interrupted her.

 

„No, it was just Natsuki's opinion. I respect that. Now, if you'll please could call a cab. I want to go home.“

 

„Y-you can't. You're still sick. I. . .“

 

„I can take care of myself very well. I don't want to be a burden to Natsuki.“

 

„Shizuru, don't be childish. We can talk. . .“

 

„No, thank you. I don't want to talk to you anymore.“

 

Shizuru walked past Natsuki and said: „ I guess you were right. We should have stayed superior and apprentice, nothing more, nothing less. Gomen for the trouble.“

 

She walked to the front door, but before she could open the door, Natsuki caught her wrist.

 

„Shizuru. . .“

 

„Let got!“

 

„Not, it's raining outside and your hotel is 40 minutes away. Do you really want to walk there?“

 

„Yes, if it's necessary.“

 

She pulled free from Natsuki's grip and opened the door.

 

„Goodbye Kuga-sensei.“ She bowed politely and walked away.

 

Natsuki was stunned and couldn't move from her current spot. The way Shizuru had said her name stung like hundred needles piercing through her heart.

 

As she regained conscience, she grabbed her shoes and ran after Shizuru. Ignoring the many raindrops, she searched for a sign, but found none. In her panic she chose one direction and prayed to heavens, that it was the right one.

 

A few meters ahead she saw a lone figure leaning against a wooden fence. As she got closer, she saw who it was, it was Shizuru.

 

_Thank goddess._

 

She sped up and reached the brunette within seconds. Then she saw the pale face and Shizuru's heavy breathing. Immediately she placed a hand on Shizuru's forehead. It was burning hot like fire.

 

Natsuki scooped the exhausted woman up and carried her bridal-style back to her apartment. She was met with very little resistance.

 

Finally back inside, after a short walk of 10 minutes, she had got another problem. Shizuru was heavily shivering, because of her wet clothes. She had to get her warm as fast as possible.

 

With this in mind she went with Shizuru into the bathroom and stripped her down, not caring, that it was her first time seeing Shizuru naked, without something else covering her, like a blanket or so.

 

As the bathtub was full with warm water, she carefully placed Shizuru inside. The shivering slowly subsided.

 

_This stupid. . .gah. . .sigh. . . please get better soon. . . .please. . ._

 

A few minutes later she helped Shizuru to get out of the bathtub, dried her off and carried her into the bedroom, where she laid her down carefully, covering her with a warm blue blanket.

 

The whole time she was worried, because of Shizuru's behavior. No word or complaint was voiced, just stubborn silence.

 

„Better?“ She asked gently, but Shizuru just looked away and didn't answer.

 

„Sigh. . . „

 

Natsuki saw, that Shizuru was still shivering under the blanket and decided to keep her warm in her own way.

 

Shizuru suddenly heard rustling and looked into Natsuki's direction only to see a half naked Natsuki, clad only in her bra and panties, which she was going to remove, too.

 

„Natsuki, what are you doing?“ She was shocked.

 

„I want to keep you warm.“

 

This was Natsuki's only response, after she stepped out of her panties. Her bra was long before gone. Of course she hid the truth, that her body contact, without clothes, would heal Shizuru at the same time. Not much, but it was still better, than nothing.

 

„You don't have to do this. I know you find me disgusting. I can handle this myself.“ She looked away to hide her tears.

 

Moments later she felt the mattress moving and faced Natsuki again. Natsuki grabbed the blanket and covered herself, then she got closer to Shizuru. But as she wanted to embrace the brunette, Shizuru smacked her hands away and wanted to get out of the bed.

 

„Oh no, you don't.“

 

Natsuki grabbed Shizuru and pulled her back, in the process she encircled Shizuru with her arms. In the end Natsuki was pressed against Shizuru's back, holding Shizuru tightly to herself.

 

Shizuru had trouble to breath and to keep her tears in, because she was pressed against the naked form of the woman she loved. Finally she was able to choke out a few words.

 

„Why. . .why are you doing this to me?“ A few tears escaped her eyes and she felt Natsuki's hold tighten.

 

„Will you listen to me?“

 

She saw Shizuru nod and decided to let her heart speak, after years of silence.

 

„Shizuru, I'm so sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean to, but I am afraid like hell. Afraid of myself, afraid, to let someone mean something to me. And when I finally found someone, I tried to run away and hurt the person, that means so much to me in the process. Sigh. . . the kiss yesterday. . .it . . .it was far from disgusting. I. . .I enjoyed kissing you, but I. . .I'm so damn scared.“

 

Natsuki buried her head in between Shizuru's shoulder blades. As she felt movement, she loosened her hold and was soon face to face with Shizuru.

 

„If you really think so, then kiss me.“

 

Natsuki saw Shizuru's serious face and the determined look in her crimson eyes. That sent shivers down her spine.

 

„Uhm. . „ Natsuki blushed and looked away, too embarrassed to say something after such a request.

 

_Of course, she would never freely kiss me. I'm an idiot for believing in her and getting my hopes up._

 

Shizuru felt Natsuki's arms around her move and seconds later they were completely gone. She wanted to turn around, because she didn't want to see the compassion in Natsuki's eyes.

 

Just as she wanted to turn away from Natsuki, her body was pressed into the mattress, by Natsuki's own and soft lips caressed her trembling ones.

 

_Please Shizuru. . . I love you. . .I want to kiss you. ..please don't push me away. . ._

 

Natsuki pleaded in her mind for Shizuru to believe this kiss was real, because this time it was.

 

Natsuki put all of her love into this one kiss.

 

After several minutes their loving kiss ended. Natsuki hovered over Shizuru and observed her face. But Shizuru's eyes were still closed.

 

Moments later they slowly opened, but Natsuki couldn't really identify the emotions showing in them. She prayed, that there was happiness.

 

Slowly Shizuru raised her hand and softly caressed Natsuki's red cheek. Natsuki leaned in and closed her eyes to enjoy this moment.

 

Her hand slid further down to her neck until it disappeared completely. Immediately Natsuki missed the warm contact. But she waited patiently for Shizuru's reaction.

 

„Why are you doing this to me?“ Tears trailed down Shizuru's face.

 

Natsuki was shocked. This was definitely not the reaction she was hoping for.

 

„Shizuru. . . what. . .?“ She was utterly confused.

 

„Please. . .stop playing with me. . .I beg you. . .“ She looked into Natsuki's eyes and pleaded for her to stop tormenting her fragile heart.

 

Now realizing what Shizuru meant, she bent down and gave her a gentle kiss to each cheek to stop the tears.

 

„I'm not playing. . .please. . .believe me. . ..please. . .“

 

To proof her point, she kissed Shizuru tenderly on the lips, tasting her salty tears.

After this kiss she moved away and pulled Shizuru towards her. Natsuki now lay on her back with Shizuru half on top of her, snuggling into her neck. Of course both were still naked, but that really didn't matter right now.

 

Natsuki's arms encircled Shizuru's waist and one started gently stroking her naked back.

 

She heard Shizuru's slow breathing like she was going to fall asleep any second.

 

„Natsuki?“ Shizuru whispered silently and uncertainly.

 

„Mmh?“ She tightened her hold around Shizuru.

 

„Is this. . . ?“ She didn't complete this sentence, afraid of the answer she would get.

 

As an answer Natsuki put a finger under Shizuru's chin and lifted it up. She gazed lovingly into these anxious crimson orbs and smiled.

 

Then she kissed Shizuru lightly on the lips and replied:

 

„Yes Shizuru. I love you. Gomen, that I tried to push you away.“

 

Shizuru snuggled more into Natsuki's body, a happy smile adorning her face.

 

„I love you, too.“

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Several hours later Shizuru awoke and felt immediately that something or better someone was missing. Natsuki was nowhere to be found.

 

_Was this just a dream? No, I'm sure, I cuddled with Natsuki. I can still feel her warmth. Or was it just my imagination?_

 

Coming to the sad conclusion, that everything was a dream, tears started to flow down her cheeks and she covered her face with her hands.

 

This prevented her from seeing the door, that opened to reveal a blue-haired woman, only wearing a white t-shirt and red panties.

 

As she saw the brunette crying on the bed, her emerald orbs widened in fear. What was wrong?

 

Slowly approaching the crying woman, she sat down beside her and shook her slightly.

 

„Shizuru? What's wrong?“

 

The husky voice brought her back into reality and she looked at the worried blunette next to her, who was definitely real.

 

„Natsuki.“ _It wasn't a dream after all. . ._

 

Without warning Shizuru hugged Natsuki fiercely as to confirm, that she was indeed real and not just her imagination.

 

Getting more and more worried, Natsuki hugged Shizuru back as tightly as possible, without hurting her.

 

„You okay?“

 

„Yes, just a little bit sleepy. Kani na, I didn't want to worry Natsuki.“ Shizuru apologized and distanced herself from Natsuki to give her a small kiss on the lips.

 

She felt, that Natsuki welcomed her kiss and she felt happier than ever before.

 

_She really loves me._

 

„Could you now please enlighten me, why you were crying?“

 

Shizuru looked away. She wasn't quite sure, if she should tell Natsuki the truth. But if they were going to be in a relationship, then they shouldn't have any secrets. So she decided to tell Natsuki about her fears.

 

„You were not there, when I woke up. I thought it was all just a dream and . . .and my emotions got the best of me. . .“

 

Natsuki sighed, but instantly smiled at Shizuru, thankful, that she told Natsuki the reason.

 

„You know, you can be quite silly at times.“

 

This got her a light slap to her right shoulder from Shizuru.

 

„Natsuki ikezu.“ Shizuru looked at the still smiling blunette and pouted.

 

Their happy moment didn't last long, because Shizuru started coughing.

 

Natsuki immediately pushed her down gently and covered her with the blanket. Then she felt Shizuru's temperature, which was still high.

 

„You should sleep a little bit longer.“ Natsuki wanted to stand up and let the exhausted woman rest for a while, but Shizuru caught her shirt.

 

„Stay with me. . .please.“

 

The blunette couldn't refuse such a sweet request, so she joined Shizuru once again in bed.

 

After Natsuki had made herself comfortable, Shizuru snuggled closer to her body. Her head laid on Natsuki's chest and she sighed contently.

 

Natsuki on the other hand embraced Shizuru and caressed her soft light brown tresses to soothe her to sleep.

 

„Better?“

 

„Yes, thank you Natsuki.“

 

„You're welcome.“

 

Still smiling she kissed the brunette on the forehead and after that she felt Shizuru's breathing slow down.

 

She waited a few minutes, until she was sure, that Shizuru was fast asleep. Then she placed a hand softly onto her forehead and closed her eyes.

 

Seconds later her hand started glowing, enveloping Shizuru's body in a blue light for a few seconds, until it was gone.

 

_This should help you a little bit. Sweet dreams Shizuru._

 

Natsuki knew, that she couldn't heal Shizuru completely, because then she would definitely become suspicious. But in a few days, she would be fine.

 

With this in mind Natsuki followed Shizuru into the dreamworld.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Later this afternoon Natsuki awoke, because of an annoying ringing sound from her cell-phone.

 

Half asleep she grabbed blindly across the night stand, until she found something, that felt like her cell-phone.

 

„Kuga. . .“

 

„Hello Nat-chan. I wanted to check on Shi-chan. How is she doing?“

 

Natsuki looked down at the peacefully sleeping woman and smiled fondly, shortly forgetting Midori on the phone.

 

„She's fine.“

 

Natsuki softly caressed Shizuru's cheek, which was answered with a happy smile by the brunette.

 

„That's good to hear. So you're taking care of her properly. I'm very proud of you Natsuki.“

 

Natsuki couldn't see it, but Midori was smiling brightly.

 

„Yeah, yeah, whatever. . .You want anything else?“

 

„No, just a normal check up on my two best employees, that's all.“

 

„Then bye.“

 

Natsuki pressed the „end call“ button and put the mobile phone away. Happy to get rid off her annoying boss.

 

„Who was that?“

 

A soft voice asked, startling Natsuki slightly, because she thought, that Shizuru was still fast asleep.

 

„That was just Midori, checking up on you. Nothing to worry about.“

 

She softly caressed Shizuru's back, which got her a small purr as a reply.

 

„Mmh. ..“

 

Just as Natsuki wanted to say something her stomach ruined the peaceful moment, because it started grumbling.

 

„My Natsuki seems to be hungry.“

 

Natsuki looked down to see a smiling Shizuru look back at her.

 

„Even if you are ill, you can't stop with your teasing, sigh.“

 

A blush was already adorning her cheeks.

 

„I can't help it. I like teasing my cute little puppy. It's like medicine to me.“ She smiled and gave Natsuki a small peck on the lips, which got her an even bigger blush as response.

 

„I think I'll just grab something to eat, before I die, because of your teasing.“

 

„Okay, Natsuki's allowed to leave, but come back fast please.“

 

Shizuru looked at Natsuki with puppy eyes and pouting lips. Nobody in the whole world would have been able to resist her right now.

 

„Yeah yeah.“

 

Then she was out of the door and headed to the kitchen to make a small sandwich with her favorite food: mayo.

 

Within a few minutes her sandwich was made and her stomach was full again. Then she went back to Shizuru, who was once again fast asleep.

 

_She looks so cute._

 

Just as she thought this, Shizuru moaned in her sleep, obviously in pain.

 

Even if it was dangerous, Natsuki approached the sleeping angel, with the intention to ease her pain. She wanted desperately to help Shizuru.

 

She sat next to Shizuru on the bed and touched her forehead. With her eyes closed, she couldn't see Shizuru slightly moving. A sign, that she wasn't sleeping at all, but unfortunately it was too late now.

 

Shizuru opened her eyes just when Natsuki's hand began to glow.

 

She immediately backed away, alarming Natsuki in the process.

 

Their eyes met, both looked at each other terrified. The first one, because her secret was no longer and the second one, because she wasn't sure if she was in any danger right now.

 

Shizuru looked down at Natsuki's right hand, which was still glowing.

 

Natsuki seeing Shizuru's look immediately stopped the blue glow and sighed.

 

„Shi. . .“

 

She wanted to explain everything, that just happened, but she didn't even get the chance, because Shizuru bolted out of the bed and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

 

„Shit. . .“ Natsuki cursed under her breath. This was not the way she wanted Shizuru to find out her secret.

 

Slowly and with hanging shoulders she approached the bathroom door and knocked softly.

 

„Shizuru? Please. . .open up the door.“

 

No response, so she tried once more.

 

„Let me explain myself. . .please.“ She leaned her forehead against the cold door and sighed heavily.

 

„Shizuru. . .“ she whispered her name pleadingly, but the brunette didn't answer.

 

Natsuki saw only one choice. She was sure, that Shizuru's fear prevented her from coming out and that she needed time alone right now, so she said:

 

„ Shizuru, I know, that you can hear me. . .sigh. . . okay, listen. . . I'll leave you some money on the nightstand, so you can call a cab, if you want to leave. I'll be out of the apartment for an hour. If you need something, just call me. ..“

 

Still no answer, so she did as she had told Shizuru and left the apartment. Her heart told her to believe in Shizuru, that she would be still there when she returned, but the other half just laughed and told her how stupid she was.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

** Shizuru's POV: **

****

Shizuru sat on the cold floor, head in hands and shivering. She still saw the picture with Natsuki sitting on the bed and then seeing her right hand, glowing in a light blue light. Was that even possible?

 

Her heart still raced and she had done the first thing coming to mind and so she had run away and locked herself up, unsure of what to do now.

 

Of course she had heard everything, that Natsuki told her minutes ago, but she was unable to voice an answer. So she let the blunette leave. Her voice had sounded sad and defeated and somehow it tore Shizuru's heart in to pieces. Still she couldn't handle the situation any other way right now.

 

_I have to get out of here first, then I can think clearly about the whole situation._

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

** Normal POV: **

****

Shizuru waited a few minutes, until she was sure, that Natsuki was really gone, then she opened the door and started changing her clothes.

 

Within a few minutes she was fully dressed, money in hand and ready to take a cab home.

 

Ten minutes later a yellow car waited in front of Natsuki's apartment.

 

Not once on her way home Shizuru looked back, afraid of what she would have seen there..

 

Had she done just that, she would have seen a crying biker standing only a few meters away from her own apartment. She wanted to know, if Shizuru really loved her enough to stay, to hear her explanation, but she hadn't learned from the past.

 

Love was just not enough to overcome the fact, that she was not like the rest of the people in this world. She had been and will forever be . . .a monster. One that nobody can ever love, because of an ability she never ever wanted in her life.

 

Now, the only person, she thought would understand her, left.

 

_I should have known it better. Baka. . . Shizuru is just like all the others. . ._

 

With his thought in mind she left the place, her destination unknown.

 

But, what nobody could have seen was the crash, that happened short after Natsuki had left.

 

The last thing in her mind were not happy thoughts. All she could think of was the endless circle of betrayal she would have to endure for the rest of her life.

 

Then her whole world went blank. . . .

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

OMG. . .what happened to our beloved biker? Will she survive the accident or leave this world forever. . .

 

Yeah yeah, bad author for hurting Natsuki, but believe me, this accident was absolutely necessary for the rest of the story. ;)

 


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the long awaited new update of "Healing" :) Enjoy reading the chapter and if you want, you can also leave a short review :) I really love reading them.

I almost forgot to mention. . .

Thank you to ALL the reviewers, who wrote some lines to tell me if they liked my story or not. Unfortunately I can't reply to all of you, because there's no link that I could use. . .

But I appreciate the time you took to review nonetheless.

So. . . a very BIG thank you :)

 

**(at) ja-ne-ko: I hope you didn't really count the days till my update ;)**

 

**Disclaimer: Mai Hime belongs to. . . m-m-m. . .okay. . .to Sunrise. . . :(**

 

**Chapter 9: Dead or alive**

**Time: 3 a.m.**

The next morning arrived faster, than expected, at least for Shizuru.

She had been awake the whole night, thinking about Natsuki and how to handle this complicated situation.

Deep inside she knew, that Natsuki would never harm her in any way, but seeing her hand glow like this was just too much for Shizuru at the moment.

_I know I can't avoid her the whole time, but. . .I don't know what to say. . .Part of me is scared to death, but the other part regrets leaving Natsuki. Sigh. . ._

She lay in bed, looking at the ceiling. She was so confused. One moment they were happily talking to each other and in the next . . . everything went wrong. She knew that she had probably hurt the blunette's feelings deeply, but she just couldn't handle the situation in any other way right then and there.

Shizuru still heard Natsuki's pained voice and her efforts to get Shizuru to open up the door. They had all been futile.

_I'm such an idiot. . .sigh_

She looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was still early in the morning, but she was sure, that she would definitely find the person she wanted to see.

So with heavy shoulders and still half asleep, she got up and went into the bathroom. Over thinking the whole situation would get her nowhere.

First she looked herself up and down in the mirror. What she saw there shocked her. A very exhausted and confused woman looked back at her.

 _I think a refreshing shower is in order to change that ._ _. . sigh_ _. . ._

Shizuru walked into the shower and the water cascaded down her naked body. For about ten minutes, there was absolutely no movement, until Shizuru sighed and then got quickly cleaned up.

Her body told her to hide, to not go to work today; therefore her movements were a tad bit slower than normally, because she had to fight these instincts with all her might.

_Sooner or later I have to face Natsuki. . .sigh. . ._

After cleaning up she walked into her bedroom and rummaged around her cupboards for some clothes. Her mind was still hazy and dressing was a little bit difficult, but after 30 minutes she was fully dressed and ready to go.

Shizuru walked to the front door and glanced back, wishing that she could stay in the safety of her room.

Shaking her head she quickly got rid of these thoughts and finally walked out of the door, facing the new day, regardless what it would throw her way.

 

**Hospital / Time: 4 a.m.:**

„Where is she?"

„Room number 10, Midori-sensei."

Midori had just heard the news about Natsuki being brought in with heavy wounds. She was worried to death. Fortunately she wanted to get some important documents early today and coincidentally hearing about the terrible accident caused her heart to stop beating.

_Natsuki, what have you gotten yourself into now?_

She quickly reached the aforementioned room and slowly opened the door. She didn't want the doctors to make a mistake, while she stormed in like a crazy woman and actually she wasn't allowed to enter the room until the front light turned from red to green, but Midori just ignored this little fact.

Inside a bunch of doctors were shouting their commands and running around. There was a lot of blood, obviously Natsuki's blood.

On a "bed" in the middle of the room lay the pale body of none other than Natsuki Kuga. She was connected to a bunch of different devices, which kept her steady and hopefully alive. It was a horrible picture that presented itself in front of Midori.

Natsuki's clothes were ripped apart and she looked like she had fought a battle with a huge truck, only using her body to stop it. She didn't know how close this was to reality.

Midori stopped the first doctor she knew by name and asked him what had happened and how Natsuki's condition was.

"She's dying. We are doing our best, but it's like her whole body is fighting against us." He bowed his head, ashamed that he couldn't do more.

"Don't give up. We can't loose her."

"Hai."

Midori left the room, one last time glancing back, seeing Natsuki's pale face.

"Please don't die." She whispered, before she closed the door and stood motionless in the empty hallway. Her mind was cloudy and she couldn't form one coherent thought. She was worried, that the blunette would stop fighting.

_Natsuki. . . ._

Still deep in thought Midori walked back to her office.

 

**With Shizuru:**

The whole way to the hospital Shizuru had thought about her decision very intentionally, because she didn't want to do something wrong, but in her eyes it was the only way to get some more time until facing Natsuki and talking about the whole incident.

She didn't want to run into the blunette by accident. That would have been very awkward for both of them.

Asking Midori for a week off was her only choice therefore.

_Gomen Natsuki. . .I want to sort out my feelings. . .I. . .sigh. . ._

She now stood in front of the door, ready to knock, until she saw Midori approaching. To Shizuru something was definitely off, but it wasn't her place to pry into Midori's private life.

"Good morning, Midori-sensei. May I have a few minutes? I need to talk to you."

_Why is she so calm? Wait. . .she doesn't know about Natsuki yet? That's odd. . .I thought . . .never mind. . ._

"Shi-chan, I . . . have to tell you . . . something, too. It's about Natsuki."

She saw Shizuru slightly flinch.

"Let's go inside."

Shizuru followed Midori inside and sat down in front of Midori's desk.

_What does she want to talk about? I don't understand. . ._

"What do you want to tell me, Midori-sensei?"

Shizuru was very concerned about Natsuki after she had seen Midori's pained face.

"Sigh. . .she got into an accident and right now she is in the emergency room. The doctors are fighting to keep her alive, but she. . ."

Shizuru interrupted her.

"No. . ." Tears streamed down her face. Her mask completely shattered after hearing such news. Immediately thoughts came to mind, that this was her entire fault, because she had left Natsuki all alone and hurt.

This had to be a terrible nightmare.

"Shizuru. . ." Midori wanted to calm her down, when suddenly her phone rang.

"Yes?. . .WHAT?. . .Are you sure?. . .Sigh . . . Okay, thank you."

After the phone call she sighed deeply and looked then back at Shizuru with tears shining in her eyes.

"Natsuki. . .she. . .she died. . . a few minutes ago. . ."

Tears now streamed down Midori's face and she openly cried. Natsuki had been like a daughter to her. She cared deeply for Natsuki and after she had come back Midori wanted to support her in every way possible.

Her train of thought was interrupted as she suddenly heard footsteps and saw, that Shizuru was already at the door.

"Shizuru. . .?"

"I . . .I want to see her. . .one last time. . .please. . ." It was hard, but she held back the tears, that threatened to poor out once again at any moment now. During these few minutes, where Midori was obviously in her own world, she had tried to rebuilt her mask.

Midori silently got up and directed the brunette to the room, where Natsuki was brought to. She understood the feeling to see a beloved person one last time very good.

Minutes later they arrived and Midori opened the door for Shizuru to enter and said:

"Take as long as you need."

Her answer was a softly whispered "thank you",          and then Shizuru closed the door behind her.

_Natsuki. . ._

There she was, laying in a hospital bed. Her face was pale and her chest didn't show any signs of breathing at all. Even though, she looked so peaceful, just like she was only sleeping.

Shizuru approached the blunette and sat next to her on the bed, the tears now flowing freely.

"Gomen, Natsuki. . .I . . .I. . ."

She covered her face with her hands and sobbed openly, not able to voice what her heart wanted so desperately to tell.

After this incident a few hours ago she was scared, but deep down in her heart she knew, that she had to talk to Natsuki eventually. Now she was gone and Natsuki's devastated face would hunt Shizuru forever.

"How could you do this?"

She asked the sleeping angel, but of course received no answer.

To make sure, that this wasn't some kind of cruel joke, she carefully placed a hand on Natsuki's pale cheek. The coldness, she was met with, told her that this was indeed reality and that she had lost the person she loved the most on this planet.

 

Several hours later she was exhausted from all the crying, but she had asked Midori to take the night shift nonetheless.

**Meanwhile with Natsuki / Time: 5.30 a.m.:**

Slowly the foremost pale and dead body began to shine in a blue light. It grew brighter, until everything was dark again.

Then suddenly the person laying there shot up, taking in a deep breath.

_It . . . worked. . ._

Still coughing, Natsuki looked around and thankfully she was all alone in this hospital room.

Her body trembled slightly, but that was a price she was willing to pay. It didn't bother her that much and surely it would stop soon.

_My plan worked out very nicely. Now I can easily disappear . . . sigh. . ._

There was no other choice, so she faked her own death, like she had done years ago, only to revive her body a few hours later. The only difference was that she did it this time willingly.

It was very risky, but she had nothing left to lose. Fortunately she didn't die trying.

Not wasting anymore time she got up, glad that she still wore her clothes and went to the door, which she carefully opened. She didn't want to run into one of her colleagues.

_The cost is clear. . ._

Slowly walking through the hallways she looked once in a while back to make sure no one followed her.

Minutes later she heard someone moaning in pain and she recognized the voice immediately.

She reached the door, where the voice was coming from and opened it carefully.

_This boy. . ._

Natsuki wanted to leave the hospital as fast as possible, but she just couldn't leave without helping him one last time.

_Sigh. . .let's do it quickly._

 

**With Shizuru / Time: 5.45 a.m.:**

Shizuru didn't want to go home, afraid of what she might start thinking once she was alone, without something to occupy her.

Unfortunately fate was not on her side today, because the whole hospital kept silent. Not once was there an emergency or just a call from a patient. It was terrible.

Shizuru walked silently through the hallways. Her thoughts traveling around one person: Natsuki.

Would she still be alive, if she hadn't left that night?

She wanted to scream. It was all just so unfair. She saw the pale face of Natsuki in front of her. It pained her greatly.

_Natsuki. . .I'm so sorry. . .I. . ._

The guilt she felt was slowly eating her up alive. If she had stayed that night, she would be able to still feel Natsuki's warmth, to see her smiling face. . .

 _Stop thinking about that. . ._ Shizuru scolded herself.

She wiped one lonely tear away and kept walking.

Suddenly she saw a blue light emanating from one of the rooms laying ahead.

_This light. . ._

She cautiously approached the door, slowly opened it and carefully looked inside.

What she saw there left her speechless for a whole minute.

Next to the sleeping young boy stood Natsuki, her back facing the door, so that she couldn't see Shizuru.

Shizuru wanted to stop Natsuki, because she was afraid, that Natsuki would hurt this boy. Her hands glowing were still new to her and it frightened her somehow.

She saw the boy's heavy breathing and was ready to stop the blunette at any minute, but something told her to wait and to see what would happen.

One hand was placed on the boy's forehead and the other one on his chest. Both were glowing in a beautiful blue light.

"I'm sorry, but this will be the last time I am able to ease your pain. . ."

Shizuru hearing this looked at the boy again and saw his breathing become steady.

_She's using her ability to help him . . ._

The blue light slowly vanished and the boy was still sleeping peacefully, like nothing had happened.

The next moment she saw Natsuki slowly sinking to the ground. Her trembling legs unable to hold her a second longer.

Shizuru choose this moment to approach the sitting woman.

"Natsuki. . .?"

She saw the woman's whole body become stiff and she slowly turned around to face Shizuru.

_Don't let her be real. . .please. . ._

But unfortunately for Natsuki Shizuru was real and she looked at her like she wanted to scream any moment.

"They said. . .that. . .you were dead. . ."

Natsuki slowly got up from the ground and was now face to face with the still stunned brunette.

"I. . ."

She didn't know how to answer this and to tell the truth, she didn't want to, because she never wanted to see the brunette again.

_Damn, this is really bad. What is she doing here anyways? I wanted to disappear without anybody knowing, especially her. . ._

"Shit. . ."

She cursed under her breath and then stormed passed Shizuru and through the door, leaving a dazed Shizuru behind.

_A-ara. . ._

Quickly composing herself, Shizuru followed the blunette, determined to catch her.

Natsuki on the other hand was searching for an escape route, but unfortunately she took the wrong way and found herself soon on the rooftop.

_Gah, why am I here. . .damn. . ._

Just as she wanted to turn back the door opened, revealing a heavily breathing Shizuru.

"Ara. . .I've finally found you. . ."

In her panic Natsuki looked around, finding one escape route that Shizuru definitely couldn't follow.

She turned around, ran to the edge of the building and with all her might jumped to the next rooftop, only barely able to land there safely. Luckily the next rooftop was only two meters away.

_Sigh. . .Now I should be safe._

Natsuki looked back at the hospital, just in time to see a certain brunette following her example.

_Is she crazy. . .?_

The brunette, just as Natsuki, reached the rooftop, but unfortunately the landing was a little bit too hard. She toppled over and landed face first onto the hard ground.

"Shizuru!"

Natsuki immediately rushed over to her side, turning the poor woman around and then gently covered her cheek.

"Ungh. . . "

The blue glimmer of her hand was short, because Natsuki only checked whether there was something broken or not and she didn't want Shizuru to get afraid of her again.

"Baka, you could have died. . ."

Tears trailed down her cheeks and landed on Shizuru's face.

"Natsuki. . ."

Shizuru slowly opened her eyes and stared into concerned emerald orbs.

"Kani na, I didn't want to lose you again. I . . ."

She started crying, too.

Luckily she only got a tiny scratch on her cheek and the pain was long forgotten after being held in such a loving embrace.

"I got afraid and . . .I'm so sorry. . .I saw you with this little boy and I deeply regretted, that I left without a word. . .You wanted to help me and I . . .Please forgive me, Natsuki. . ."

Natsuki looked at the crying woman in her arms and wanted nothing more than to tell her how much she loved her, but she was determined to leave her after all, so she decided to tell Shizuru just how she felt, after she had seen how she left that night.

She wanted her to know how deeply her betrayal had hurt her.

"Sigh . . .Shizuru, I watched you leave. Do you know how I felt that night? I . . .I . . thought you loved me and the moment I needed you the most. . .you just disappeared. It felt like you had ripped out my heart and stomped on it. . .I. . ."

They both now openly sobbed. Hugging each other, because they needed the warmth at that moment.

"Gomenasai Natsuki."

Shizuru hugged the blunette tighter, but to her surprise Natsuki gently pushed her away.

"N-n-natsuki?"

Natsuki wordlessly got up and distanced herself from Shizuru, who was still sitting on the cold ground.

"I just can't stay here. .. not. . .not anymore. . ."

She looked off to the side to avoid Shizuru's pained crimson orbs.

"N-no, please don't leave me. . .I'll . . . please stay. . .I can't live without you. . . Natsuki. . . "

"I'm sorry. Just forget about me. . .sayonara. . ."

Natsuki then turned around and left the rooftop, leaving a devastated and heartbroken Shizuru.

_It's better this way. . .I love you . . . Shizuru. . ._

 

That's it for now :)

I'm really exhausted, after writing this chapter, so I'm going to take a little nap. . .

 

**OMAKE:**

Author: *sleeping*

Natsuki: "Hey Shizuru. . .she fell asleep. . .again. . .What should we do? The readers are waiting for another chapter soon."

Shizuru: "Ara, this is very bad. . . I wonder. . .Natsuki?"

Natsuki: "Yes love?"

Shizuru: "Would you please get me some very cold water?"

Natsuki: *smirks and walks away to get the water*

Author: *still sleeping*

Natsuki: *throws the cold water at the poor author*

Author: *cough* What the. . .! Oh. .. . H-hey N-natsuki a-a-and Sh-shizuru. . .*laughs nervously*

Natsuki&Shizuru: *glare at author*

Author: *runs away and starts writing* "S-see. . .I-I'm w-w-writing. . .*laughs nervously again*

Shizuru: "Natsuki, do you want to watch a movie? I think we have a bit of free time until the next chapter is out."

Natsuki: "Sure."

Author: "Finally alone." *wants to take a break, looks around, sees Duran and Kiyohime, turns back and starts writing again* _I want to take a BREAK . . ._ *starts crying, but writes nonetheless*

 

Please don't kill me, because I did it again and stopped at the good part. . .I'll write the next chapter as fast as possible. BIG PROMISE!

Thanks for reading.

See ya

 

 **Short Note:** If you were wondering, why I wrote the time in this chapter. . .You'll see in the next one ;) It has something to do with the sun and morning and. . .yeah. . .you'll see ^^


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

Wow, am I a fast writer or what? ^^

This story is almost finished. . .I am a little bit sad to tell you this. . .*cries a bit* I don't know how many chapters I'll write till the end, but I will give you a short notice beforehand ;)

 

**Disclaimer: Mai Hime belongs to. . . .SUNRISE!**

 

**Chapter 10: Don't die. . . please**

_She. . .she. . .just . . .left. . ._

Shizuru sat on the cold ground, tears running down her face. She was still stunned, that Natsuki had just walked away, without even looking back once.

_But. . .who am I to judge her? I did the same and. . .at least she said goodbye. . ._

She lifted her head and stared at the closed door, hoping that Natsuki would turn around and tell her that she couldn't leave and that she loved Shizuru with all her heart, but nothing happened.

_Natsuki. . ._

Meanwhile Natsuki stood right behind the door Shizuru had just stared at.

_Why am I still here. . . I should just go. . .sigh. . ._

Deep inside she knew, that her whole being wanted to stay with the brunette on the other side of the door, but her brain was just too stubborn to give in.

What if she rejected her once again? She wouldn't survive this. She still saw Shizuru's frightened face in front of her. She had looked like Natsuki wanted to devour her at any minute. This had been the pain fullest memory until then.

Only thinking of this possibility, she walked away with fast strides.

_This is the right thing to do. . ._

On the other side Shizuru was finally able to lift herself up and walked numbly to the door, where her lovely biker had disappeared through.

_I. . .I. . ._

She stopped midway and fiercely glared at the door.

"No, I am definitely not letting her leave this easily!"

Hopefully it wasn't too late to stop Natsuki from leaving. Shizuru opened the door and ran down the stairs, hearing faint footsteps coming from outside the building.

_There she is. . ._

She opened the last door on the ground level and shielded her eyes because of the blending sunlight. The sun had just started to rise.

Getting used to the bright light, she scanned the parking lot for any signs of Natsuki and she found a lone figure walking on the other side of the road.

She quickly ran across the parking lot, screaming the blunette's name, but she didn't hear her or she didn't want to hear her.

"NATSUKI!"

Without looking Shizuru crossed the road, a loud honk was heard and then the terrible sound of screeching tires.

Hearing the commotion Natsuki looked back. Through the mass of people gathering around the accident she could only focus on one thing: light brown tresses.

Her face went pale as she made her way through all the people.

"MOVE. . .damn it. . ."

Finally reaching the car, she saw the woman laying unmoving on the ground, surrounded by her own blood.

_Oh my god. . .Sh-Shizuru. . ._

Her whole body was covered in blood and she looked awfully pale. The car had had absolutely no chance to avoid colliding with the brunette.

Her body had hit the window screen of the car directly, leaving a broken window behind, where her head had met with the glass. Then she was thrown back down on the pavement with full force.

Seeing her like this made Natsuki's heart rate increase. It beat almost painfully against her ribcage, because she didn't dare to think, that this blow had killed the brunette laying in front of her.

Without thinking Natsuki scooped the woman up bridal-style and carried her into the near hospital, where she quickly searched for one unoccupied room. It didn't matter, that all the other patients and her colleagues stared at her. The patients because of the bleeding woman in her arms and her colleagues because they thought she was dead.

She heard some whisper "This is Natsuki, but I thought she was dead" or "Oh my god, look at the bleeding woman in her arms".

But she just ignored them and walked away, luckily no one tried to stop her.

Nothing mattered at this moment. Her only intention was to heal the wounded woman in her arms.

_Shizuru. . ._

Seconds later she laid the still bleeding woman gently onto the hospital bed, earning a painful moan from Shizuru.

She knew that the brunette was heavily wounded and that moving her was a bad idea, but she had to bring her here, because she couldn't heal her in public.

Walking back to the door and locking it, she prepared herself mentally for the pain, that she would bring herself by healing Shizuru, but it was worth every pain, if it meant that Shizuru would be fine.

Once again she stared at the blood covered body. Shizuru must have a lot of broken bones and internal bleeding, because the crash had been very hard. She had a deep cut on the left side of her head, that was still bleeding. This was the point, where her head had collided with the window screen. Her legs and arms were covered in blood too and she had a lot of scratches across her body. Her clothes were torn, but that wasn't such a surprise after that accident.

Natsuki took a deep breath and then started healing her loved Shizuru.

"Here we go. . ."

Like she did before with the young boy, she placed one hand on the brunette's forehead and the other one on her chest and began to concentrate. Her hands started glowing and the light soon enveloped Shizuru's whole body.

Natsuki was thankful, that Shizuru had obviously felt unconscious because of the pain. She could concentrate better, when she was not interrupted.

_Come on. . .this is a lot I have to heal. . ._ _Shizuru. . ._

Sweat started trailing down her forehead, because of her use of power. She had never tried to heal someone with such severe wounds, but she wouldn't let her die, even if it meant sacrificing her own life.

Natsuki could see all the wounds slowly closing and her bones were cracking into place. Even if her eyes were closed, she could see all this with her internal eye.

A few minutes later she stopped the glowing and kneeled next to the bed. Totally exhausted, but happy that she succeeded in healing Shizuru. All her wounds were closed, the internal bleeding had stopped and her bones were the way they should be.

The blunette looked at her still lightly glowing hands and saw, that her hands were burnt and bleed a little bit, but nothing serious. She also had a light headache and all her muscles ached, like she had run a marathon or something like that.

Unable to stay awake any longer, her eyes soon fell close and she fell onto the cold floor, a smile adorning her lips.

_I . . .did. . .it. . .Shizuru. . ._

Slowly the almost dead body of Shizuru started moving. One hand lay on her forehead and she opened her eyes, wondering what had happened.

_I . . .was hit. . .hit by a car. . .but. . .why . . .why can I move and nothing hurts. . .?_

She sat up and looked at her body. She was covered in blood, her own blood, she knew that much, but the wounds, that should be there wasn't. To make sure, that her wounds were indeed gone, she rubbed the dried blood off and. . .nothing. . .

_Why. . .?_

Shizuru looked around, her eyes landing on the unconscious form of Natsuki.

_Oh my god. . ._

She almost jumped out of the bed and kneeled beside the "sleeping" woman. Carefully she placed a hand in front of her mouth.

_Sigh. . .she's breathing. . .But why. . ._

Soon realizing what must have taken place, she scooped the blunette up into her arms and placed her on the bed she had laid in a few minutes ago.

The blood drenched sheets were removed, of course.

"Natsuki. . ."

A lone tear made its way down her right cheek. She couldn't believe how stupid Natsuki was at times. She could have died by trying to save Shizuru.

Shizuru saw the dried blood on Natsuki's hands and the light burns. She felt guilty, because she was the cause of Natsuki's pain, but also relief that her wounds weren't that severe.

"Baka. . ." She softly whispered and caressed Natsuki's right cheek.

That provoked a reaction out of the blunette. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes, only to look into concerned rubies.

"Sh-Shizuru. . .Are. . .are you. . .?"

"Yes, I'm alright. Thanks' to you." She smiled lovingly at the blunette, who immediately returned it.

Natsuki sighed and closed her eyes, glad that her plan had obviously worked out.

"Natsuki?"

"Yeah." The blunette opened her eyes to look at Shizuru.

"Don't. . .don't go. . .please. . ."

"Sigh. . .Shi. . ."

"No!"

Without warning the brunette pounced on the shocked blunette and snuggled into her chest. Tears freely trailing down her cheeks.

"Please. . .I love you. . .I. . ." She chocked on the words, unable to end her sentence.

Natsuki didn't know what to do, so she just placed her arms around the brunette and held her tight. Loving the feeling of Shizuru's warmth.

Her foremost burnt hands had healed themselves a few seconds ago. Natsuki possessed an amazing self healing ability too. This could be quite useful at times.

"Shizuru. . .look at me. . .please. . ."

Shizuru did as she was asked and looked into those beautiful forest-green orbs.

Natsuki beckoned for the brunette to lift her body, and then she sat up against the headboard, signalling for Shizuru to sit down.

The brunette wanted to cuddle with Natsuki as much as possible, so she choose to sit between Natsuki's legs, which got her the desired effect. . .a huge blush appearing on Natsuki's cheek.

Without saying a word Natsuki embraced Shizuru from behind and pressed her more into her body, nuzzling her neck in the process.

"I love you Shizuru, never doubt that. . ." To emphasize her words she kissed Shizuru's neck gently, feeling the brunette's body shiver.

"I didn't know what to do. . .I. . .The night you found out my secret I said, that I would leave you alone for an hour, remember?"

Shizuru only nodded, so Natsuki continued her speech.

"I was a few meters away and waited. My heart told me to believe in you. That you would stay with me, but. . .but. . .in the end. . .you. . . you left. . .without a word. . ."

She pressed her head between Shizuru's shoulder blades and breathed in deeply.

"It hurt so much. . .You were the first person I started to trust again. . .and then. . .I felt betrayed and all I wanted was to leave and never come back. . .I didn't see the truck coming. . .and I don't know if. . .if. . .had. . .sigh. . .uhm. . .you see. . .this accident was a very good opportunity to just vanish and I took it. . ."

She waited for Shizuru's reply, but there was none.

Natsuki wanted to loosen her embrace slightly, but Shizuru suddenly turned around and softly cried at Natsuki's chest.

"Sh-Shizuru?"

"I love you. . .*sob*, so don't ever do that again to me *sob*, you hear me?"

Shizuru looked up and stared intensely at Natsuki, daring her to say anything wrong.

"I . . .mmph. . ."

She couldn't voice a reply, because Shizuru's lips crashed onto hers, leaving no space for any other response.

Natsuki almost immediately reciprocated, after feeling Shizuru's soft lips touching her own. She hugged the brunette tighter and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

The kiss lasted a few minutes, until the need to breathe was too great, so they separated and stared at each other lovingly. They were both breathing heavily, but that didn't matter.

Shizuru snuggled then into the crook of Natsuki's neck, occasionally biting or licking the soft skin there, that got her a light moan from Natsuki, appreciating Shizuru's doing.

Natsuki on the other hand rubbed Shizuru's back tenderly, hearing the brunette sigh in satisfaction from time to time.

Their happy moment together was interrupted by a loud knock coming from the door, which was still locked.

"NATSUKI, open up this DAMN door!"

It was Midori's loud voice coming from the other side.

"Sigh. . .I think we need to open it. . ." She looked at the pouting brunette and smiled, giving her a small kiss in apology.

Then she untangled herself from Shizuru and walked to the door. Breathing in deeply and gathering her courage to face the enraged doctor, she opened the door and was face to face with a red – faced Midori.

Upon seeing Natsuki all her anger suddenly vanished and she hugged the poor blunette with all her might.

"Na-chan. . ."

"M-midori. . .can't breathe. . .let. . .go. . ."

"Gomen, Na-chan, I was just too happy, that you are alive." She smiled at Natsuki with tears shining in her eyes. Still not trusting her eyes, that this was indeed real.

Natsuki scratched her cheek sheepishly and replied.

"Uhm . . .I'm sorry. . .I didn't want . . .uhm . . . you know. . .sigh. . .I'm sorry okay?"

She looked at Midori, only to receive a nod in understanding.

Midori looked behind Natsuki and saw Shizuru and of course all the blood on the sheets, the ground and of course on Shizuru herself.

"Natsuki? What did you do in here? Why is there everywhere blood?"

"Please, we just want to go home. I will explain everything later okay?"

"Sigh. . .fine, but don't make me wait too long."

Natsuki nodded and then walked over to Shizuru, grabbed her hand and together they walked through the door, glad that Midori could be such an understanding person . . . sometimes.

 

**OMAKE:**

Natsuki: "Dear Author, where are you?" *smirks evilly*

Author: *trembles and hides behind a tree* _Please . . . don't let her find me. . ._

Natsuki: "Found you."

Author: *looks terrified at Natsuki, then tries to run away*

Natsuki: *runs the poor author over with her bike. . .three times*

Author: *lays on the ground crying*

Natsuki: "This is what you get for hurting my Shizuru! *drives away happily*

I wanted to show you how dangerous such a life as an author can be ;) But I'm still going to write, so don't worry.

*hobbles away*

 

Please leave a review or not. . . It's your choice after all :)

AND

I was just kidding . . .I intend to write a lot chapters for this story ;) So don't worry! There will be a lot of unexpected turnouts ^^

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

Here's chapter 11. . .

Thanks again to all those who have read my chapter and reviewed :)

I just wanted to thank you all . . .This is one of my rare emotional moments ^^

Okay, I stop with this nonsense. . .

Enjoy reading the chapter.

 

**Disclaimer: Mai Hime belongs to SUNRISE!**

 

**Chapter 11:**

They had to take a cab back to Natsuki's apartment, because after her accident . . . let’s just say, she urgently needed a new bike.

The drive was very quiet and neither of them dared to speak, afraid that they would say something wrong or in Natsuki's case just plain stupid.

After 20 minutes Natsuki paid the driver and walked up to the door, where Shizuru was waiting.

_Okay Natsuki, keep cool. . .everything's going to be alright. . ._ _Just breathe in. . .and out. . .Nothing to be afraid of. . ._

Natsuki opened the door and like a real gentlewoman she let Shizuru walk in first. This way Shizuru couldn't see Natsuki's trembling hands.

While Shizuru made herself comfortable on the leather couch Natsuki walked into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"D-do you w-want something to d-drink, Shizuru?" _Great start. . .Natsuki. . ._

"Tea would be great." _Ara, it seems she's just as nervous as I am._

"Coming right away." _Yes, without stuttering. . . I am back. . ._

Natsuki grinned to herself and waited for the tea to get ready. She was a nervous wreck, because she didn't know how to handle this situation. It was new to her to care for someone this deeply.

Shizuru now knew her secret. The first time she had run away. Would it be the same today? Natsuki was so confused. Maybe Shizuru just stayed by her side, because she was thankful, that Natsuki had saved her life. If that's the case, then the blunette's world would crumble to pieces. She definitely couldn't bear the thought of Shizuru staying with her, because she felt somehow forced to do so.

_Gah, this situation really is complicated. . ._ _My head's bursting at any minute. . ._

Meanwhile Shizuru was just as nervous as Natsuki.

_What should I do? I. . ._ _I still . . .love her. . .and she saved me, even after I . . .I. . ._

Her thoughts were interrupted as Natsuki walked back into the living room, two cups of hot tea in her hands. She handed one to Shizuru and then sat down next to the brunette. Not as close as she had liked, but she didn't want to scare Shizuru off with anything.

"H-how are you f-feeling?" _Am I stupid or something?_ _Oh man. . .I going to kill myself here. . ._

"Fine, I think. . . After all you healed my wounds . . . thank you. . ." The last part was whispered softly and Shizuru turned her head away, because a light blush was forming on her cheeks.

"You're very welcome." Natsuki quietly mumbled.

"Shi. . ."

"Nat. . ."

"Ah sorry Shizuru, you go first?"

Shizuru nodded.

"Natsuki, I. . .I'm still a little bit. . .afraid. . .you know, because of your powers. . ."

She saw the saddened look in Natsuki's emerald eyes and wanted to slap herself for hurting Natsuki's feelings again.

"No, I. . .please let me explain. . .I. . ."

Natsuki saw the brunette struggling for words, so she decided to help her out.

"Shizuru. . .look at me. . .please. I don't judge you for feeling scared. I. . .I know. . . that my powers are a little bit creepy. . .but. . . I would never hurt you. . .please believe me. . .sigh. . .To tell you the truth, I. . .I never wanted to tell you about them, because I knew. . .that . . .that you might be afraid of me, after. . .yeah. . .after seeing what I'm capable of."

The blunette looked away after her short speech, ashamed of herself and for scaring Shizuru.

"Natsuki?"

Hearing the pleading tone of her love Natsuki lifted her head to face Shizuru.

"Would you . . .show me. . ." She blushed again slightly after her request, but Natsuki understood what she had wanted to ask.

She concentrated and shortly after her right hand began to glow in this beautiful blue light.

Seeing Shizuru's eyes slightly widen, she got afraid, that the brunette would run away any minute now, but Shizuru stayed where she was and only stared at Natsuki's hand.

Taking a step further, Natsuki slowly lifted her hand. Before her glowing hand touched Shizuru's cheek, she asked:

"May I. . .?"

The hopeful glint in her emerald orbs didn't go unnoticed by Shizuru, so she nodded slowly and closed her eyes.

First she thought it might be somewhat painful, but the blunette's touch was very warm and gentle, so she opened her eyes and stared at anxious viridian orbs.

Without hesitation she placed her hand on Natsuki's trembling one, smiling at the same time.

"So warm. . . "

Natsuki smiled back upon hearing Shizuru's tender voice. She knew that by now her face was bright red, but she didn't care. The blunette boldly caressed Shizuru's cheek with her thumb, seeing her eyes close yet again.

The hand caressing her cheek stopped glowing and Natsuki retracted it, but didn't let go of Shizuru's own hand.

"You okay. . .?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes. Thank you for showing me." Shizuru smiled again.

"You are more than welcome."

"Natsuki, can I . . .ask you a question?"

Her curiosity had finally gotten the best of her.

The blunette only nodded and Shizuru continued.

"Where did you get these powers?" She waited for the blunette to answer, but her only response was a heavy sigh.

"Kani na, I didn't want. . ."

"No, it's fine. . .it's just that. . .I. . .I think it's time to tell you."

Her eyes met with curious rubies and she began telling her story.

"My mother and I lived a normal live, until I got five or six. I am not sure anymore. It was long ago.

You have to know, that my mother was some kind of doctor. She worked for a company called Sears. She had worked there for years in some kind of lab. I don't know the details, because everything was top secret. She also worked now and then at Midori's hospital, taking me with her, because I wanted to become a doctor too." Natsuki sadly smiled upon remembering that.

"One day I was playing in our huge garden with my best friend Duran. He was the best dog in the whole world. He was a beautiful black husky with wonderful blue eyes.

As I said, we were playing and suddenly a branch fell down and hit him directly. I only heard his painful yelp. I rushed over to him and pleaded for him to stay by my side. My mother had heard the commotion outside and immediately ran over to us. There she saw for the first my power. I unconsciously used it to heal Duran's wounds. My hands started glowing and soon his whole body was engulfed in blue light. Seconds later it all vanished and Duran barked happily, licking across my face like nothing had happened. At first my mother was a little shocked, but she told me to keep this a secret between the two of us and I promised her to do so."

Natsuki breathed in deeply.

"Someday later, I can't remember clearly how old I was at that time, but everything went wrong. The last thing I remember is, that my mother dragged me out of the house at night and pushed me and Duran into the car. We drove very fast and I was scared, so I held onto Duran."

Tears were slowly trailing down Natsuki's cheeks.

"My mother told me, that she loved me and in the next moment a car pushed us over the edge of a cliff. I screamed. . .It. . .it was horrible. . .I was thrown out of the car as it crashed on the ground. . .M-my mother a-a-and Duran. . .they . . .were still inside the car. . .I couldn't help them. . ."

She stopped her story to organize her thoughts and then after taking a deep breath, she continued.

"Suddenly two men appeared out of nowhere and dragged my half conscious mother out of the car. I hid behind some rock and was very lucky, that they didn't see me. They asked her where I was and she told them, that she had lost me. Of course they didn't believe her."

Natsuki's whole body trembled, because she was going to tell Shizuru the worst part of the story.

"One of the men shot right through my mothers head." Her voice had gotten void of all emotions.

"Then they started searching for me. I got scared and . . .and I don't know what happened. . .one moment I tried to hide and the next I awoke next to my dead mother. . .the men were gone and I was all alone. . .I don't know how I ended up beside my mother, but I was glad at the same time, that the men had obviously thought, that I was dead too. With nothing left, I glanced back at my past and. . .yeah. . .I ended up here in the hospital."

She once again took a deep breath and faced Shizuru.

"I started working at the hospital, but. . .I. . .never told Midori what really happened that night. I didn't become real friends with anyone. . .I was afraid to. . .to loose them. . .and therefore I kept my heart in a cage, that is. . .until. . .you came into my life."

She blushed and looked away, embarrassed that she had said that out loud.

Shizuru on the other hand was speechless. Natsuki had to endure such pain and cruelty throughout her young life. It was unbelievable. She stared at the crying woman in front of her, gently lifted her chin with her right hand and placed the softest of kisses onto her trembling lips.

The kiss lasted a few seconds and Shizuru hugged Natsuki tightly after wards. Natsuki embraced the brunette in return and they stayed like this for a few minutes.

"Thank you for sharing your past with me. It must have been so hard for you to tell me all this."

They separated, but stayed in the embrace, gazing at each other lovingly.

Shizuru broke the silence, because she had to ask the one question, that hunted her up until now.

"D-do you still intent to. . .leave?" It was a mere whisper, because she was afraid of the answer she would receive.

"No, I want to stay with you. . .forever. . .if it's not such a big bother to you." Natsuki smiled brightly and hugged the brunette tightly, never ever wanting to let her go.

Shizuru snuggled into Natsuki's neck and inhaled the scent she loved so much.

"Good, because I would have definitely followed you." She kissed Natsuki's neck and remained in her very comfortable position, close to Natsuki and feeling loved and protected.

A few minutes of silence past, until Natsuki was the one to break it.

"So. . .what do you want to do today? I think Midori allowed us to take a few days off."

Shizuru looked at the smiling blunette and grinned.

"Maybe we could just spent the whole day cuddling together?"

She stared hopefully into smiling jaded orbs.

"You are unbelievable, you know that?"

"But Natsuki loves me the way I am, right?" She pouted a little bit.

Her answer was a soft kiss on her lips and a tenderly whispered "Yeah."

As much as Natsuki wanted to cuddle with Shizuru, she didn't want to sit the whole day in her apartment. Maybe she could get Shizuru to walk around in the park. It was very warm and sunny outside.

"Shizuru?"

"Mmh?"

"I really love cuddling with you the whole day, but. . .uhm. . .how about a little stroll through the park?"

Shizuru looked not really enthusiastic about it, so Natsuki used her trump card.

"I mean, I want to show off my new girlfriend."

With this she got Shizuru's full attention and a small blush adorned her face. Within seconds Shizuru was ready to go and waited for Natsuki to get ready too.

Just before they walked out of the door, Natsuki grabbed Shizuru around the waist, pressed her tightly against her own body and whispered: "You ARE unbelievable."

Smiling she pressed her lips on Shizuru's soft ones, who immediately reciprocated and her arms found their way around Natsuki's neck to hold her close.

Out of breath they separated and Natsuki said: "Let's go, otherwise we won't make it to the park today."

She interwined her fingers with Shizuru's and together they walked finally through the door. Shizuru wore a slight blush, because she knew exactly what Natsuki had meant with they won't make it to the park. She was in her own fantasy world almost the whole way, doing "this and that" to Natsuki.

 

Next chapter done and as always I'd like to read a lot of reviews :)

 

**OMAKE**

Natsuki: "Stop drooling. . .sigh. . .I'm not doing this and that with you in the park!"

Shizuru: "Mou. . .ikezu. . ."

Natsuki: "Author help. . ."

Author: *writes an 18+ scene in the park*

Natsuki: "WHAT THE HELL. . .ARE YOU NUTS?"

Shizuru: "Natsuki, come here."

Natsuki: *looks at Shizuru and gets a heavy nosebleed* "Maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all. *smiles and jumps on the naked Shizuru*

Author: "Those two are unbelievable." *shakes head*

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

I don't know what's going on, but my fingers won't stop writing. I am a bit afraid, that they have their own. . .how should I call it. . .their own. . . just say they are alive and don't do what I want them to do. . .I am hungry, exhausted and I want to take a break, but they don't let me. . .poor author. . .

 

So here's the next update for ya. . . .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Disclaimer:** Mai Hime belongs to Sunrise

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

**Chapter 12:**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She interwined her fingers with Shizuru's and together they walked finally through the door. Shizuru wore a slight blush, because she knew exactly what Natsuki had meant with they won't make it to the park. She was in her own fantasy world almost the whole way, doing “this and that” to Natsuki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After entering the park, Natsuki spotted one person, she didn't want to see this day, because it would definitely ruin her good mood.

 

It was none other than Takeda.

 

Unfortunately he saw the two women, but of course his eyes were fixed solely on Natsuki. He approached the two and greeted them friendly.

 

“Good morning Na. . Uhm K-Kuga-san and Fujino-san.”

 

He looked so happy, that it made Natsuki's stomach ache.

 

_This guy is absolutely stupid and disgusting. . ._

 

“Uhm. . .K-K-Kuga-san. . .I'm glad that. . .uhm. . .you know. . .”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know, now leave us alone.”

 

But Takeda didn't hear her, he just rambled on.

 

“I. . . w-wanted to ask y-y-you. . .uhm. . .D-do you w-want to. . . uhm. . .”

 

Natsuki knowing what he wanted to ask, just ignored him. She wanted to go. Just then Shizuru pulled on her hand and in the next moment she was pressed tightly against Shizuru's body, who kissed her passionately. At first Natsuki was shocked by this sudden event, but she soon reciprocated to Shizuru's kiss and placed her arms around Shizuru's waist, holding her in place, if she intended to break free from the kiss.

 

A shocked Takeda stood next to them. Maybe this time he would get the hint, that Natsuki and Shizuru were an item and that Natsuki didn't want to go on a stupid date with him.

 

Several minutes later they broke apart, because the need to breathe was just too great. They stayed in their close embrace and all Natsuki wanted to do was to capture those luscious lips again and again. It didn't bother her, that they were in a public place and people could have seen them. But she refrained from doing so, because she knew, that they wouldn't get enough of each other afterwards and she wanted to take a walk around the park.

 

“I love you Shizuru.”

 

This got her a small peck on the lips and a warm embrace in return, which told her the same without words.

 

After their heated kiss they continued their walk. Takeda had run away after witnessing the love of his life kissing someone else. (Author: “Luckily he got the message this time. . .stupid guy. . .”)

 

“This park is really beautiful. Is Natsuki often here?”

 

“I used to be as a little child. Duran and I had played hide and seek. He always found me.” Natsuki looked at Shizuru and smiled sadly.

 

Shizuru regretted asking her question immediately. She didn't want Natsuki to remember sad memories.

 

“Kani na. .. I. . .”

 

“Don't apologize. . .please. . .It's not your fault. Don't hold back in asking me anything you want. Don't hesitate, because you think I might recall a sad memory. . .please Shizuru. . .”

 

Shizuru nodded and squeezed Natsuki's hand.

 

After 30 minutes they sat down under a huge tree. Natsuki sat against the tree first and then signaling for Shizuru to sit between her opened legs. This bold request earned her a huge blush. But Natsuki knew, that this was something Shizuru was afraid to ask for, so she offered it willingly.

 

Shizuru pressed her back against Natsuki's front and soon after felt the blunette's arms around her waist, holding her close.

 

Natsuki snuggled into Shizuru's soft hair and inhaled her fresh smell. This got her a light giggling response from Shizuru.

 

“Natsuki is a cute little puppy sniffing his master.”

 

“Hey, I am not a pup, I'm a wolf.” She told Shizuru proudly.

 

“Ara, then you are my cute little wolf puppy. How's that?”

 

“That's even worse.”

 

She felt Shizuru's body trembling.

 

“Natsuki. . .*sniff* doesn't like me at all. . .*sniff* The w-whole time she's so mean to m-me. . .*sniff*”

 

Shizuru sobbed into her hands covering her face. This was all an act, of course, but it sent our biker into panic mode.

 

“N-no, I-I. . .sigh. . .Okay have it your way. I'm your . . .cute. . .little wolf. . .pup. . .” To emphasize her words she licked Shizuru's neck softly, which got her a light giggle in response.

 

“Natsuki, stop, that tickles. . .” Shizuru tried to wriggle her way out of Natsuki's embrace, but her attempts were futile. Natsuki held her in place.

 

“Say it.” Natsuki demanded between licks.

 

“No, never. . .” Shizuru replied breathlessly throughout her laughing.

 

“Your choice.” Natsuki now tickled her sides too, hoping that Shizuru would be ticklish there too. Luckily she was, so Natsuki showed absolutely no mercy, until she heard Shizuru begging her to stop.

 

“Okay, you win. You are a wolf. Happy?”

 

The blunette kissed Shizuru neck softly and replied:

“Yes, my love.”

 

After that they stayed quiet for a while, enjoying each others presence, until Natsuki was the one to break this peaceful moment.

 

“Shizuru?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Ano, do you mind telling me something about you? I want to know more about my girlfriend aside from her tea addiction.”

 

“If Natsuki wants to know. Mmh. . .where should I start?”

 

“Wherever you want is fine with me.”

 

Shizuru decided to tell Natsuki the first thing, that came to mind. It was the story about Shizuru wanting to become a doctor.

 

“There was one happy time in my life, that I'll never forget, as long as I live. I must say, it is also a very sad one, because it was the time where I lost my most precious person, my grandmother.” She felt Natsuki's embrace tighten.

 

“I think she was the only one who respected my decisions in life and who supported me the whole time. She was the first one to know my secret wish to become a doctor. She said to me to follow my hearts desire and don't do what other people want me to do. I felt so loved every time I was with her. She. . .understood my feelings and never suggested anything I didn't want. Then one day she became very ill and. . .weeks later she. . .she just. . .died. . .”

 

Shizuru stopped, wiping away the tears, that had started falling. Natsuki on the other hand kept silent, just being there for Shizuru was enough.

 

“From this point onwards I didn't have one single person who understood my feelings. My parents told me to study to someday be worthy enough to inherit my fathers business. But. . .I never wanted to in the first place, so I studied secretly medicine. Years later my father found out about me secretly learning and got very upset with me. Sigh. . .he. . .he told the maids to search for any medicine books in my room and then they should burn them. This day I had cried the whole night.”

 

This time Natsuki decided to comment on the bad behavior of Shizuru's father.

 

“I'm sorry to say this, but I think your father is a real jerk. I mean, how could he do this to his only daughter?”

 

“He. . .has a very strong character and wants everybody to follow his commands. . .”

 

“But this is absolutely no excuse to treat you like this!”

 

“I know you are right. . .and if I hadn't fought for my goals in life I wouldn't be here right now with you.” She looked back at Natsuki and smiled.

 

“So. . .what happened?”

 

“One day I told them, that I didn't want to inherit the company and left them with two choices. Loosing her only daughter by forcing her to work in the company or let me fulfill my dreams. My father wanted to argue with me, but I told him what I had in mind and he kept silent. I gave them one week to decide.”

 

“And what did they do?”

 

“My. . .mother didn't want to loose me. She loved me very much, so she gave in and I got her blessings. My father. . .he can be very stubborn at times. . .I don't have a lot of contact with him, but my mother now and then tells me, that he misses me too. That's all I have to know.”

 

“I see. So your life wasn't very sunny all the times too.”

 

“Yes, you could say that.”

 

“Shizuru, I'm really glad you decided to become a doctor.” Natsuki nuzzled Shizuru's hair and smiled.

 

“Yes, me too.”

 

They stayed silent after Shizuru's story. Both thinking about each other and what the other had to endure throughout life. But all these circumstances had brought them together and they didn't want to change anything about that.

 

This peaceful moment was interrupted as Natsuki stomach choose just this time to start growling loudly. She soon found herself blushing a deep shade of red.

 

“Ara, my cute little pup seems to be hungry.”

 

“Maybe?”

 

“Then I suggest we get something to eat for her.”

 

Shizuru looked back at Natsuki only to see her cute blushing face. With a small kiss onto her lips she slowly got up. Natsuki following soon after.

 

“Do you want to go home or just grab something along the way?” Natsuki asked.

 

“Let's go home. I will make something delicious to eat for my cute little puppy.” Shizuru winked at Natsuki and walked away.

 

“SHIZURU!”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally reaching Natsuki's apartment the blunette fell face first onto the couch. She was totally exhausted from Shizuru's teasing.

 

Using this situation to her advantage Shizuru sneaked up onto the oblivious blunette and pounced on her. She snuggled into Natsuki's back, ignoring the muffled protests from her beloved.

 

Natsuki on the other hand was using all her strength to turn around, but she did it carefully as to not throw Shizuru down the couch and hurt her in the process.

 

After some seconds she achieved her goal and was now face to face with a smiling brunette.

 

She used her arms to secure Shizuru's body on top of her own by placing them around Shizuru's waist. The brunette then snuggled once again into Natsuki. Her head rested under Natsuki's chin and she inhaled deeply. Satisfied with her current position.

 

“Hey. . .what about food. . .woman!” Natsuki protested, because she had thought, that she would get a hearty meal after they arrived home.

 

“Ara, I can't remember saying anything about cooking.”

 

“Mou Shizuru. . .I'm really starving here. . .” Natsuki cutely pouted at Shizuru.

 

“Ara, then I don't have a choice, do I?” She reluctantly got up from her comfortable place on top of Natsuki and walked with heavy shoulders away.

 

_Natsuki you idiot. . .Now she thinks you only need her for cooking. . .gah. . ._

 

Immediately following the brunette into the kitchen she wasted no time and embraced Shizuru from behind. Her chin resting on Shizuru's left shoulder.

 

“I'm sorry. . .I don't want you as a housemaid. . .I would never use you like this. Sorry if you got the wrong idea. . .I love you.”

 

She kissed Shizuru's left cheek and then nuzzled into her neck.

 

Feeling Shizuru's body tremble she got afraid and the first thought coming to mind was that Shizuru must be crying.

 

_Oh my goddess. . . what should I do now?_

 

Being in her panic-mode she didn't see the brunette slowly turning around. Her face held a fond smile and she was about to laugh because of Natsuki's cute and flustered expression.

 

Shizuru encircled the blunette's neck with her arms and drew her closer. Then she kissed her softly on the lips, feeling Natsuki reciprocate immediately. She also felt the blunette's tense body relax at her contact.

 

Don't wanting to let this kiss go out of hand, Shizuru reluctantly pulled away and smiled at Natsuki.

 

“Sorry Natsuki. . .I just wanted to tease you a little bit because I like this cute expression whenever you are flustered.”

 

She kissed Natsuki's nose.

 

“You really got me worried here Shizuru. . . .” Still pouting she looked at the brunette.

 

“As apology I will cook you something really delicious. What do you think?”

 

Natsuki's eyes sparkled after hearing that she would get something to eat, because she hadn't eaten since yesterday and being dead for quite a while wasn't helping either. It just made her more hungry.

 

“Sounds good to me. Do you need some help?”

 

“No thanks. Natsuki can relax and I'll call her when the meal is ready.” She kissed Natsuki on the lips and then moved on to prepare the meal.

 

Natsuki knowing that Shizuru would definitely handle everything alone well in the kitchen walked into the living room and started playing her favorite game: Heavy Rain.

 

Some time later Shizuru called her just as promised and they ate together. It was a peaceful dinner, with only a few teases here and there from Shizuru, but Natsuki enjoyed it nonetheless.

 

After eating Shizuru's mostly healthy meal they sat down on the couch, deciding to watch a movie. Natsuki wanted to watch a movie with a lot of action, but Shizuru preferred a romance. After some arguing and in the end fake crying from Shizuru they watch a romantic film.

 

After putting the film into the DVD Player Natsuki sat down on the couch beside Shizuru.

 

But something struck Natsuki as wrong. They sat next to each other and there was definitely something wrong about it.

 

Deciding to take the risk, she leaned down and placed her head on the speechless brunette's lap. Silently hoping that Shizuru would appreciate her doing and not tease her about it. But she was lucky, because Shizuru only placed her hand onto the blunette's head and caressed her hair softly without any comment.

 

Natsuki on the other hand snuggled closer to Shizuru, enjoying the warmth radiating of from her.

 

_I could get used to this._

 

She didn't really watch the movie. Her thoughts traveled around the soft hand and the pleasant feeling it evoked. Her whole body felt warm and tingly. Soon she was in deep slumber, slightly drooling.

 

Shizuru feeling Natsuki's breathing become slower looked down, only to see that her companion had fallen asleep.

 

_She's so cute when sleeping._

 

She smiled fondly at the blunette and decided to stay like this a little while longer. She wanted to enjoy being close to Natsuki as long as possible.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Next chapter done :)

 

Thanks for taking the time to read this and eventually writing a review ;)

 

See ya

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Almost forgot my lovely reviewers :)

Thanks to all of you for writing a review. Sorry, that it took so long to write a small “thank you” . . .

Hopefully you'll don't stop reviewing ;)

 


	13. Chapter 13

Hi there

I'm still alive and I wrote a new chapter. It is a bit shorter, than the last one, but please bear with it.

I know, it took me long enough, but I was busy, because of my new job. Bu now that I am back, I intend to update my stories more often!

Thanks again for all your reviews so far.

DISCLAIMER: Mai Hime belongs to sunrise. . .

**Chapter 13**

Slowly viridian eyes opened, only to see that the living room was dark and the figure she was currently resting on was deep in slumber. Natsuki carefully rose from her position on Shizuru's lap and looked at the peacefully sleeping brunette.

_She is so beautiful._

Without thinking Natsuki tenderly caressed the sleeping woman's cheek. She didn't want to wake her up, but unfortunately this little caress was all it took for Shizuru to open her eyes and then stare lovingly into Natsuki's surprised eyes.

"Gomen, I didn't want to wake you."

Natsuki looked down, embarrassed about her actions and of course, that she got caught in this moment.

"Natsuki doesn't have to feel sorry. I like the way she woke me up."

Shizuru smiled one of her beautiful true smiles and eased Natsuki's worries completely.

"Then I should do that everytime you are asleep."

The blunette smiled, because she caught Shizuru off guard and a slight blush was coloring her cheeks.

"Natsuki ikezu."

Natsuki liked the blushing Shizuru very much and to show her love that, she gave her a small kiss on the lips. She wanted it to be only a small one, but Shizuru took the lead and the kiss got slightly out of hand.

Several minutes later they separated and gazed at each other, still panting heavily.

Natsuki saw Shizuru's eyes slightly darken and she knew, that it was definitely the same with her eyes. She saw pure desire shining in the brunette's eyes.

"Shizuru. . ."

She was dazed after only one kiss and she wanted more, much more. So she leaned in again and captured those luscious lips that had patiently waited for her return.

Their lips met and both moaned in unison at this heavenly feeling.

Natsuki wasn't able to ignore her desire for this goddess in front of her anymore. But something held her back nonetheless. Was Shizuru ready to take the next step or was she moving too fast? She didn't want to force Shizuru into anything she wasn't ready for. And of course she wanted their first time to be perfect.

Shizuru felt Natsuki's hesitation in the kiss and this got her all worried. Maybe Natsuki didn't like kissing her and she just reciprocated because Shizuru obviously liked it. Her fears getting the best of her, she stopped the kiss and slowly backed away, only to be met by concerned emerald orbs.

"Shizuru . . .?" _See, she didn't like your kiss!_

Natsuki was worried, because she got absolutely no reaction from Shizuru, so she carefully placed her hand on the brunette's cheek and got her out of her trance like state.

"Kani na Natsuki. . . I was just thinking, I . . . "

She looked away, loosing Natsuki's caressing hand in the process.

The blunette placed her hands in her lap and looked sadly at Shizuru.

"Shizuru? What's wrong?"

". . ."

_Sigh. . . I'll have to ask her directly._

"Shizuru. D-didn't y-you l-l-like our k-kiss?" Natsuki looked away blushing.

"NO!" Of course our blunette got the wrong idea and looked down, avoiding any eye contact. Seeing this Shizuru wanted to smack herself.

"I-I thought you didn't like our kiss, because I felt you hesitate. . ."

Natsuki scratched her cheek sheepishly.

"Ano. . . you see. . . I really liked kissing you, but . . . uhm . . . I thought I might move a little bit too fast. I didn't want to rush things and force you into anything you aren't ready for. . . sorry. . . "

"Natsuki was only worried about me?"

"Yes." She smiled tenderly at Shizuru.

"So cute." Shizuru immediately hugged the blunette, after seeing this cute blush.

"Sh-shizuru!"

She returned the hug just as lovingly and nuzzled into Shizuru's soft hair.

"Y-you really got me worried for a minute."

"Kani na, my Natsuki."

Shizuru kissed the blunette softly.

"Feeling better?"

"Maybe."

"Natsuki ikezu."

They smiled at each other, both having difficulties to hold back from laughing out loud.

Natsuki was the first one to give in. This situation was just too ridiculous. Here she was worried, that Shizuru didn't like her kiss, but it was obviously the other way around. And instead of talking to each other they misinterpreted the whole situation and thought the other didn't like the kiss.

Short after Shizuru joined her and both laughed so hard, that they had tears of joy trailing down their cheeks.

"I can't believe how stupid we are at times." Natsuki commented after her laughing slowly subsided.

Shizuru only nodded and looked lovingly at Natsuki.

Several minute later they had finished their laughing session and wiped away the last tears.

All of a sudden Shizuru saw Natsuki's face go beat red. She had a slight idea what the blunette was thinking about and she didn't hesitate to take her chance. This was a really good opportunity to tease the poor woman. . . again.

"What is Natsuki thinking about?"

Natsuki was in a slight haze, so she answered without thinking.

"You."

This caught Shizuru off guard again, because she thought that Natsuki would get flustered and start stuttering cutely, but it was quite the opposite.

She looked Shizuru directly in the eyes and saw the small blush adorning her face.

This was her cue to move closer. Without thinking her actions through (like always ^^), she moved her right hand to Shizuru's still blushing cheek and caressed it gently with her thumb.

"I love you."

The words were spoken so tenderly, that Shizuru almost didn't hear them. . . almost.

Natsuki didn't wait for an answer. She leaned in and captured those luscious lips.

Moments later they laid splayed out on the couch with Natsuki on top. Their lips were still locked and one of Natsuki's hands found her way beneath Shizuru's blouse, whilst her other hand still held the brunette's cheek.

She softly caressed Shizuru's abdomen which got her the desired response: A low moan from Shizuru.

A small voice in her head told Natsuki to stop, that she was moving too fast, but the reactions she got from Shizuru silenced this voice almost instantly.

"N. . Natsuki. . ."

Shizuru slowly reached up and encircled the blunette's neck with her hands, which were slightly shivering by now.

Not because she was cold, but because of the wonderful feeling she got in her whole body, even from the slightest contact with Natsuki.

Meanwhile Natsuki was gently nibbling on Shizuru's neck, feeling her pulse quicken and her breathing increase. Her hand was still caressing the smooth skin of Shizuru's stomach.

Her tongue made its way down, until she reached the top of Shizuru's blouse.

_This definitely has to go._

Before she opened the blouse though, she looked down at her now lover and her breath caught in her throat.

Under her laid the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen.

Her hair was splayed on the couch and her chest heaved because of her labored breathing fast up and down. But what caught Natsuki's attention were Shizuru's sparkling red eyes. They held so much love, that it was almost overflowing.

"You are so beautiful."

Natsuki wanted to lean down again and ravish the woman under her as best as she could, but she hesitated.

_Does Shizuru want that as well? Or . . . or am I forcing her into it?_

Not wanting to repeat her mistake from a few minutes ago, she decided to voice her thoughts.

"Shizuru, I want you. I want to take you right now, right here, but. . .but. . .d-do y-you want that as well? I mean. . .I understand, if this is a little bit too fast and. . . "

The brunette seeing her lover tremble, likely because of the desire she tried to hold back spoke in her most gentle voice.

She looked the blunette straight in the eyes and said:

"Take me, whichever way you want to."

This was all Natsuki needed to hear. Immediately her lips found Shizuru's and they were once again engaged in a passionate kiss.

Never in her life had Natsuki felt such raw hunger enveloping her whole body. The need to touch and to be one with the woman she loved was overwhelming.

So she didn't loose time and almost ripped the blouse in two pieces, but at the last second she stopped and only a few buttons were flying through the living room.

Now she could see Shizuru's naked upper body, except for her breasts, which were still covered by a white bra.

This would have to go eventually, too, but for the moment it was allowed to stay where it was.

A few seconds passed and Natsuki couldn't keep her yes off of this goddess, even if a gun would have been pointed at her.

Shizuru on the other hand was flushing, because of the desire she saw in those viridian pools. She had seen a lot of people who through dirty and lustfilled looks her way, but never before did she feel that good after receiving one.

Okay, I know right now you are all glaring at me. ^^ I would probably do the same. It was just getting good and the stupid author had to stop. . .

Don't worry, the next chapter will be ready in a few days. I can't let you suffer that long ;) I try to update before next Saturday.

See ya

**OMAKE:**

Natsuki: "Sh-Shizuru, stop touching me!"

Shizuru: "But Natsuki. . . I'm all hot and bothered and we couldn't finish what we started. . .please." *pouts at Natsuki*

Natsuki: *must resist temptation*

Author: "Two seconds later I saw both of them run to the bedroom. They didn't come out for hours." *starts crying* "No one loves MEEEEEEEEEE. . ."

 


	14. Chapter 14

Hi guys, I know I wanted to update the next chapter days ago, but I really didn't have much time to do so. . .And I didn't want to update just some smex scenes without feeling.

This is Natsuki's and Shizuru's first time, therefore it has to be special.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Mai Hime belongs to Sunrise. . .

Healing Chapter 14

She looked the blunette straight in the eyes and said:

"Take me, whichever way you want to."

This was all Natsuki needed to hear. Immediately her lips found Shizuru's and they were once again engaged in a passionate kiss.

Never in her life had Natsuki felt such raw hunger enveloping her whole body. The need to touch and to be one with the woman she loved was overwhelming.

So she didn't loose time and almost ripped the blouse in two pieces, but at the last second she stopped and only a few buttons were flying through the living room.

Now she could see Shizuru's naked upper body, except for her breasts, which were still covered by a white bra.

This would have to go eventually, too, but for the moment it was allowed to stay where it was.

A few seconds passed and Natsuki couldn't keep her eyes off of this goddess, even if a gun would have been pointed at her.

Shizuru on the other hand was flushing, because of the desire she saw in those viridian pools. She had seen a lot of people who threw dirty and lustfilled looks her way, but never before did she feel that good after receiving one.

Natsuki was in a haze. She couldn't move even if she wanted to. Her body lay pressed against the warm and almost completely flushed body of her lover. She just looked at those emotional red eyes. There was so much love and she was sure, that her own eyes reflected that as well. Maybe with a hint of lust, but mostly love and adoration for Shizuru.

„I love you so much."

Without waiting for a response she lowered her head and kissed the still stunned brunette on her lips. The kiss started soft and tender, but within seconds it grew fiercer driven by lust from both.

Natsuki was the first to break this intense kiss because for very much needed air. Still panting she started to lift herself off of Shizuru, who threw her a very confused look.

„N-Natsuki?"

Moments later she was scooped up bridal-style into the arms of her lover, who held her tenderly and started heading for the bedroom.

Natsuki looked down at Shizuru and said: „You have absolutely no idea how much self-control it took to stop right there, but I want our first time to be as good as possible, therefore we switch places."

She winked at Shizuru, who blushed in response at Natsuki's bold statement. She was happy, that Natsuki thought about those things even if it didn't matter to her where Natsuki made love to her. She would have gladly laid down on the floor for all she cared.

Still deep in thought she didn't realise that Natsuki had stopped, until she was laying in bed with a blushing blunette on top of her.

„Comfortable enough?"

„Yes, thank you." Shizuru smiled at Natsuki and pecked her lips lightly.

Shizuru wanted it to be light as a thank you, but Natsuki followed her down on the bed and didn't let go of her sweet lips.

She held Shizuru's face in place with her right hand and held her balance with her left. The kiss was tender until the end. Neither of them had the desire to let it escalate like before. This softness was something both of them needed right now.

As they separated they looked at each other with happy smiles.

„Do you have any idea how beautiful you are Shizuru?"

This got her the brightest blush she had ever seen on the brunette's face.

„Natsuki. . . . „ The name was softly whispered with so much love, that the blunette could have melted at Shizuru's tender voice.

This was the last straw for our blunette. She couldn't contain her lust any longer.

She kissed those luscious lips again. Her hands having a mind of their own started groping Shizuru's breasts, which got her a loud moan in response. Obviously her actions were more than welcomed.

Loving this new sound she wanted to hear it as often as possible.

She kneaded Shizuru's breasts between her hands and as Shizuru started to pant she switched to pinching her erect nipples instead. The reaction she got almost throw her off of Shizuru. The brunette arched her back in response and moaned even louder.

„Oh god. . . Natsuki."

At this moment Shizuru cursed her bra and Natsuki. Yes even the cute little blunette, who was tormenting her in a pleasurable way. She tried to look into Natsuki green coloured eyes and tell her, that she needed to get rid of this bra, but the biker just smiled and continued her ministrations.

_If she keeps this up any longer . . ._

Shizuru's thoughts were interrupted by soft lips nipping at her neck and afterwards a tong sliding down until it stopped right above her breasts. Natsuki's hands were both next to Shizuru's body and only her tong tormented the poor brunette. She wanted to drive Shizuru wild, wanted to see how long she would last until she snapped and voiced her needs.

"N-Natsuki. . .p-please. . ."

Shizuru tried desperately to get the blunette's attention. She needed Natsuki to know, that she wanted nothing more than to feel her bare hands on Shizuru's breasts without the damn bra covering them.

If she didn't do it within a few seconds the brunette was sure, that she would rip off this stupid piece of undergarment by herself.

Luckily the biker showed mercy and freed the mounds from their cage.

She wasted no time and took one of Shizuru's hardened nipples into her mouth and sucked. Swirling her tong around the nub.

If Shizuru had thought it had felt good with the bra still on, she now was in heaven. Nothing had ever felt this good.

"More. . . please. . ."

Natsuki, never one to disappoint switched to Shizuru's other nipple and graced it with the same attention. Not abandoning the other she alternated between licking and pinching them. Much to Shizuru's pleasure, if the moans were any indication.

"Aahhh. . .god. . ."

She absolutely loved pleasuring the goddess, that was currently writhing under her. But her body demanded more. She wanted to taste every inch of Shizuru and the clothes they both wore, were becoming something of a nuisance.

So she lifted her body and lifted her shirt above her head. Next step she removed her bra, giving the dazed brunette some time to ogle her, before she laid her bare upper body on top of Shizuru's and then moving up and down.

Both moaned right after contact and their breasts rubbing together like this only fueled their desire.

"Mnghhhh. . ."

"God. . . ."

Shizuru brought her hands up and encircled Natsuki's neck, preventing her from lifting her body, if she intended to do so.

_This feels so good. . ._

Natsuki never knew such bliss existed. If she had known, that making love to Shizuru would be so good, she would have taken her in her car the first day she had laid eyes on her.

And they still had their pants on.

She kissed the gorgeous woman under her and their tongues battled for dominance. The kiss lasted a few minutes until the need to breath got too much. Still tasting Shizuru on her lips, Natsuki wondered what her second pair of lips would taste like. This thought got her a crimson blush and she was lucky, that Shizuru had her eyes closed.

Natsuki once again moved down the brunette's body, massaging her breasts to keep Shizuru aroused and finally reaching her desired position. Slowly she reached for the zipper of her pants and then pulled them down carefully. This got Shizuru to open up her eyes and she looked curiously at Natsuki.

Their eyes met and all Natsuki could see was pure lust in her lovers eyes.

Throwing the pants next to her bed she just wanted to get out of her own, before a hand stopped her.

Both now kneeled on the bed and Shizuru pulled at Natsuki's pants until they were gone. The both gazed deeply into each others eyes and then their eyes roamed around each others bodies, appreciating the view.

Natsuki was the first to break out of her haze and tenderly pushed Shizuru down on the bed again.

Joining her shortly after they initiated into a passionate kiss.

During this soul searching kiss Natsuki moved slightly and her bare knee pushed up against Shizuru's soaked center.

"Unnggghhhh. . ."

Moaning loudly in the process Shizuru ended the kiss and arched her back, trying to get Natsuki to push her knee forward again. Right now she was so sensitive, even the slightest contact would definitely sent her over the edge.

Not willing to end their first time so suddenly, Natsuki refused to let Shizuru ride her knee.

"Not yet." She whispered tenderly in to the brunette's ear, then nibbling it softly.

"I-ikezu."

Shizuru was surprised, that she even got a word out.

Repositioning herself Natsuki was now half on top of Shizuru, sliding her right hand over her breast, her ribcage and down her stomach. She knew, that Shizuru needed her to touch her now, but she wanted to take revenge for all the teasing and this was the perfect opportunity.

Slowly her hand reached Shizuru's waistband, but she didn't take her panties off. Her hand slipped down and she circled her hardened clit through her underwear. Shizuru tried to buck her hips to intensify the contact, but Natsuki just moved in the right way to make her go crazy.

Shizuru's panties were soaked and all she wanted was Natsuki to take her to heaven or hell. She didn't mind as long as she didn't stop her ministrations.

"Please. . . I . . .need. . .need. . .you. . ."

Knowing well what Shizuru meant, she increased the pressure slightly, but not enough to push Shizuru over the edge.

"Mnnngghhh. . .More. . ."

"What do you want exactly S-h-i-z-u-r-u."

She knew, that she was a mean tease right now, but the writhing woman under her just brought this site out in her.

"I. . . aaahhhh. . ."

Keeping her ministrations up and increasing her efforts everytime Shizuru wanted to speak, she felt a little bit compassion for her struggling lover. But she wanted to hear the words out of Shizuru's mouth.

"Please. . .in-inside. . .I need . . ."

Not waiting a second longer, Natsuki pulled Shizuru's panties away and pushed two fingers into her wet and hot pussy.

Shizuru's eyes burst open and she let out a very loud moan.

Meanwhile Natsuki pumped in and out. Knowing that this was Shizuru's first time, she kept at first a fast pace, so that the brunette wouldn't feel this much pain. Her plan worked, because Shizuru's hips moved to the rhythm Natsuki had set.

A few minutes later she slowly extracted her fingers, which got her a small whimper from Shizuru, who opened her eyes and saw Natsuki licking of her juices.

This sight made her blush immensely.

Natsuki seeing this out of her eye smiled and moved to kiss Shizuru on the lips.

"You taste absolutely heavenly."

Without waiting for a response she went down Shizuru's body to capture her price and make up for suddenly stopping to pleasure her lover.

She softly pulled Shizuru's legs apart and lay between them, sniffing this addicting scent.

"Oh god. . ." She moaned, then leaned forward and experimentally licked the set of wet lips.

Shizuru arched her back again and started moaning uncontrollably.

Natsuki on the other hand swirled her tong around and found just the right places to get loud vocal responses from Shizuru.

Feeling herself getting wetter and wetter by Shizuru's loud moans, she wanted now nothing more than to be one with her.

With one last lick, she lifted her body and watched Shizuru open her eyes. The confusion as to why Natsuki had stopped was clearly visible.

The blunette removed her panties and then moved again above Shizuru. In the process pressing both their pussies together. She started grinding her wet center against Shizuru's and the brunette soon followed suit.

"Mnnggghh. . ." Both moaned in unison.

Their clits moved against each other and they knew, that they were close to orgasm.

Natsuki increased her speed and soon after they both screamed each others name in pure ecstasy.

"NATSUKI."

"SHIZURU."

Both were heavily panting and Natsuki leaned down onto Shizuru, careful not to squish her under her weight. But at the moment, even if her apartment would have burnt down, she wouldn' have been able to move.

Shizuru on the other hand encircled Natsuki sweaty body and slowly stroked down her back with her right hand. The biker shuddered under the tender caresses, because her body was still sensitive from their previous love-making.

Several minutes past and nobody had spoken a word.

Another few minutes later their breathing was almost normal again and Natsuki was able to lift herself to look at Shizuru's beautiful red orbs.

"Hi there."

She smiled and kissed the brunette lovingly, before she rolled of and pulled Shizuru into her arms.

The brunette snuggled into Natsuki's neck and kissed her there lightly.

"You okay?" Natsuki was slightly worried, but Shizuru eased her concerns and kissed her.

"Yes, I'm better than okay. You really are amazing in bed, my puppy."

Natsuki blushed and looked away.

Shizuru moved on top of the flushing biker and kissed her again tenderly. They couldn't stop touching each other. It was like taking drugs, but much better.

As their kiss ended, Natsuki gazed at those crimson coloured orbs and said: " I love you. . .so very much."

The brunette only barely held her tears back and snuggled up to Natsuki again.

This was all the biker needed. She knew that Shizuru loved her just as much and she never wanted to do something stupid to drive her away. Never again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

A long time ago I wanted to write some more chapters for this story, but unfortunately I didn’t get the right ideas. I re-read the story many times, but . . . yeah, as I mentioned before . . . it was a long time ago. . .

So now I decided to end the story just the way it is.   J

 

Hope you enjoyed the story and will be happy with the final ending!

 

So please read and review :)

 


End file.
